Catch Me
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Kau tertarik padaku? Are you fallin' for me? I'm not easy, boy.. Catch me if you wanna. Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin Fanfiction HoMin Fanfiction! Naughty!Min and Cold!Yunho. Dan Chap SEMBILAN as LAST CHAP akhirnya sudah APDEEETT! Warn : HOT NC. No child underage! Hey HoMin-shipper, para yadongers, tunjukkan diri kalian, and don't forget to RnR!
1. Chapter 1

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch.1**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Slight : Changtae, Changkey, Changtoria

**Rate** : sepertinya T

**Length** : 1 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

Shim Changmin.

Hey, di Seoul University, siapa yang tak mengenal Shim Changmin? Namja yang memiliki sepasang kaki sexy yang panjang dan menggoda iman, dan juga paras setampan dewa-dewa Yunani itu merupakan namja idola di kampus itu.

Wajah tampan, kaki yang jenjang dan ramping, tubuh atletis, dan tak ketinggalan, otak yang cerdas dan juga sifat penggodanya menjadikan hampir semua orang yang ada disana mengagumi sosok yang tak pernah berjalan sendirian di kampus.

Memiliki aset tubuh yang sempurna, memiliki orang tua yang memanjakannya dan ditambah dengan pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang yang begitu vulgar, jangan salahkan jika seorang Shim Changmin kini menjadi playboy kampus yang paling terkenal dan paling diincar baik oleh namja ataupun yeoja.

—wait,

Namja maupun yeoja?

Yup. Kalian tak salah dengar. Namja maupun yeoja, itu karena Changmin adalah seorang biseksual, yang tertarik pada yeoja dan juga pada namja.

**.**

"Changmin hyung!"

Namja yang memiliki tubuh setinggi enam inchi itu berbalik, dan senyumnya merekah lebar saat melihat seorang namja bertubuh imut dan berparas cantik datang menghampirinya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan langsung meraih tubuh namja imut tadi ke dalam pelukannya lalu memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir plump namja itu.

"Taeminnieku yang cantik." sapanya sambil menyampirkan lengannya di pinggang ramping itu. "Kemana ibu asuhmu itu?" tanyanya saat tak mendengar teriakan dari namja lain yang biasanya mengiringi namja imut itu.

"Ah, itu. Key hyung sedang—"

"Yah! Taeminnie, sekarang ini giliranku untuk bersama dengan Changmin hyung!Giliranmu sudah habis minggu kemarin!" suara cempreng keras itu membuat keduanya berbalik, dan menemukan seorang Key yang berpakaian heboh tengah berjalan menghentak ke arah keduanya.

"Dasar nakal!" ucap Key sambil memukul pelan kepala Taemin. Ia mengambil tempat di samping kanan Changmin dan memeluk pinggang Changmin. "Minggu ini giliranmu bersamaku Changmin hyung." ucap Key seduktif sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, yang tanpa ragu langsung memagut bibir sintal Key yang selalu bisa menggodanya itu.

"Apakah kau menantikan saat-saat bersamaku, hyung?" bisik Key seduktif di telinga Changmin.

Changmin menyeringai senang dan tangan kanannya bergerak turun untuk meremas pantat kenyal Key yang menggoda itu. "Tentu saja, Key. Almighty yang selalu tahu cara memuaskanku dengan goyangan kedua pantat sexymu ini." balas Changmin dengan tak kalah seduktifnya.

"Oppa! Jangan berbuat mesum disiang bolong!" seru Victoria sambil memukulkan buku ke atas kepala Changmin.

"Yah! Vic! Jangan memukulku begitu. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku jadi bodoh, eoh?" keluh Changmin sambil mengelus kepalanya—mendatangkan tawa dari ketiga entitas lain di sana.

"Tentu saja itu tak masalah Oppa. Asal kau masih memiliki tubuh yang begini _hot_, aku akan selalu bersedia menghangatkan malammu biarpun kau berubah jadi idiot, Oppa." sahut yeoja itu sambil meraba pantat sexy Changmin.

"Ish! Selera humormu memang selalu bisa menandingiku." gerutu Changmin. "Tapi kalau kau menggangguku siang-siang begini, apa tadi malam namja barumu itu tak bisa memuaskanmu eoh?" seringai Changmin penuh kemenangan.

Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya karena sudah Changmin selalu bisa menebak maksud dari setiap tindakannya. "Ish! Kenapa kau bisa menebaknya semudah itu sih Oppa?"

"Hahahahaha. Menebakmu itu begitu mudah,Vic. Bagaimana? Apa aku yang perlu memuaskanmu, atau aku harus mengajari namja barumu itu cara memuaskan seorang yeoja, hmm?" tawar Changmin dengan riang hati.

"Hyung! Minggu ini kan giliran hyung untuk jadi namjachinguku!" seru Key kesal saat mendengar tawaran yang keluar dari bibir Changmin.

"Aigoo. Keybaby marah eoh? Tenang saja, minggu ini hyung akan memuaskanmu sampai kau tak akan komplain lagi kok. Okay?"

Dan keributan itu terus berlanjut sampai mereka terpisah karena kelas sudah akan dimulai.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Alkohol dan Sex.

Kedua hal itu sudah menjadi hal yang tak asing lagi bagi Changmin. Hampir tiap hari ia menghabiskan malam di pub di sekitar kampus mereka, dan biasanya, ia akan menyalurkan hasratnya pada siapapun yang cukup menggoda baginya.

Namun kali ini, tak seperti malam-malam biasanya, kali ini Key memaksanya untuk menemani namja itu datang ke pesta temannya. Pesta remaja yang pastinya akan berisikan alkohol, namja dan yeoja yang bisa ia rayu, dan terutama adalah makanan. Dan siapakah Changmin, sampai bisa meolak pesona dari makanan?

**.**

Karena itulah kini ia bersandar di samping mobilnya untuk menunggu Key keluar dari dorm.

"Hyung... you look so _hot_~" komentar Key saat ia melihat penampilan Changmin saat itu.

Malam itu seperti biasa, Changmin selalu memakai koleksi bajunya yang benar-benar bisa menonjolkan aset tubuhnya dengan baik. Kaus putih yang ketat dan menempel ketat membalut tubuh atasnya itu dilapisi jaket kulit pas badan yang membuat penampilannya begitu menggoda. Tak lupa dengan dasi hitam polos yang kontras menggantung malas di lehernya, menggoda siapapun untuk menariknya dan membuat pemilik dasi itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Untuk bagian bawah, Changmin memilih skinny jeans milik Evisu yang amat sangat ketat membalut kedua kakinya, menjadikan sepasang kakinya terlihat amat jenjang dan begitu menggairahkan. Selain itu ketatnya celana itu membuat sepasang pantat Changmin membentuk _curve_ yang membangkitan nafsu siapapun yang melihatnya. Sepatu sneaker sebagai pelengkap penampilan, dan surai yang kini ia buat terlihat berantakan namun tetap sylish itu membuat penampilan Changmin malam itu benar-benar membuat siapapun tergoda.

Changmin tersenyum mendengar pujian Key itu, dan ia mendaratkan ciuman singkat pada bibir Key. "Itu ucapan terima kasih untuk pujianmu. Nah, ready to party?"

"Yeaaahh!" seru Key yang langsung memasuki mobil Changmin

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**BYUURRR!**

Changmin yang tengah menikmati potongan kimbab di tepi kolam renang—ah, lupa, pesta yag diadakan adalah ini adalah sebuah pool party— itu menoleh karena merasa terganggu. Terganggu, karena mottonya dalam menjalani harinya adalah makan—mengenyangkan perut dulu, baru mencari mangsa untuk menjalankan aktivitas yang bisa menghasilkan keringat. Dan saat makan adalah saat yang paling Changmin senangi, dan ia tak akan suka kalau ada yang mengganggu saat makannya.

"Yah! Siwonnie! Donghae-ah! Awas kalian!" seru namja yang sudah di ceburkan ke dalam kolam renang itu.

Umpatan marah yang akan di keluarkan Changmin tertahan di tenggorokannya saat ia melihat wajah namja itu.

Satu kata yang bisa Changmin gambarkan dari wajah kecil yang memiliki rahang kokoh dan begitu menggoda itu adalah _tampan_. Dengan surai hitam yang terlihat basah dan membingkai wajah itu dengan begitu sexynya, dan juga sepasang mata elang dengan tatapan tajamnya, serta dengan sepasang bibir tipis yang terbentuk dengan lengkungan tajam dan memberikan kesan sexy di setiap geraknya itu, membuat Changmin tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari namja itu.

Bibir Changmin membuka tak percaya saat ia namja itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di pinggir kolam renang, dan dengan satu dorongan kuat, namja itu akhirnya keluar dari dalam air—dan Changmin harus mengambil tissue untuk mengusap saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

**Oh. My. Gosh!**

Changmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat melihat sosok namja itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Dengan hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis dan sepasang celana kulit biasa saja,Changmin yakin kalau namja itu akan terlihat amat menggoda. Apalagi dengan keadaan tubuh basah kuyup, dimana kemeja putih itu jadi melekat pada kulitnya, dan menjadikan tubuh itu terlihat transparan di balik kemeja putih itu.

Mata bulat Changmin menelusuri setiap otot yang kini terpampang dengan begitu nikmatnya bagi siapapun juga. Bahu yang begitu kokoh dan basah itu membuat Changmin harus menahan diri untuk tak melarikan lidahnya disana dan menggigit setiap otot menggoda itu. Dadanya yang begitu bidang dan dua buah _nipple_ kecil yang benar-benar tercetak jelas oleh kemeja basah itu membuat air liur Changmin hampir kembali mengalir.

Di bawah dada bidang itu—demi Tuhan, Changmin benar-benar harus diri untuk tak mengelus abs sexy yang terlihat jelas begitu mengundang jemarinya untuk meraba setiap detail bukti ke-_manly_-an namja itu. Pinggang yang terlihat kuat itu terlilit oleh waistband yang bertuliskan _calvin klein_ putih yang begitu kontras dengan kulitanya yang berwarna tan.

Dan ya Tuhan... sepasang kaki yang dibalut ketat oleh celana kulit ketat itu membuat Changmin harus mengerahkan pengendalian dirinya, karena celana yang kini basah itu mencetak jelas sepasang kaki panjang berotot itu. Sepasang bola mata Changmin menelusuri kaki itu dari bawah, sampai ke ujung pangkalnya—dan Changmin hampir tersedak saat ia menelusuri pelvis sexy itu, dan menemukan sebuah gundukan di bagian dimana setiap bukti kejantanan seorang namja berada.

Tak hanya itu, dengan tubuh yang benar-benar basah dengan aliran air yang memenuhi setiap bagian tubuhnya, aura sexy dan manly menguar dari setiap sel tubuhnya. Dan itu semua membuat seorang Shim Changmin merasakan ketertarikan tak tertahankan pada namja itu.

Namja itu menyisir surai basahnya dengan kelima jemarinya, dan saat itulah tatapan Changmin bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam namja itu.

Degupan jantung Changmin langsung menggila dan di perutnya kini seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalamnya, saat tatapan tajam itu menembus sampai ke dalam hatinya.

Ya, saat ini Shim Changmin tengah merasakan apa yang dinamakan _love at the first sight._

**.**

Seolah bisa menangkap pandangan Changmin, namja itu kemudian memberikan seringaian malasnya pada Changmin, dan beranjak masuk ke dalam—meninggalkan Changmin yang kini mematung dengan tubuh yang memanas.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

"Yah! Donghae-ah! Berikan aku handuk!" seru Yunho saat ia memasuki bagian dalam rumah megah Siwon yang di jadikan tempat pesta itu.

"Calm down Yunho-ah." ucap Siwon sambil melemparkan handuk pada Donghae, yang kemudian di lemparkan Donghae ke Yunho.

"Aish! Diamlah kau Siwonnie. Kalian beruntung karena kalian adalah temanku. Kalau tidak, kalian akan kukubur hidup-hidup karena sudah menceburkanku ke dalam kolam renang dengan baju lengkap seperti ini!" rutuk Yunho sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Donghae meringis senang mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan ia merangkul pundak Yunho. "Hey, tapi ucapkan terima kasih padaku dong. Karena insiden tadi, aku tahu kalau namja muda tadi jadi memperhatikanmu kan?"

Yunho menatap Donghae dengan tatapan sebal sebelum mendecih kesal.

"Hey, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Siwonnie, kau tadi melihat namja yang datang bersama Key, adiknya Jaejoong itu? Namja yang memakai celana jeans merah ketat dan membuat kakinya itu benar-benar terlihat menggairahkan?" tanya Donghae sambil memberikan playful smile-nya pada Siwon.

Namja penerus Hyundai grup itu berpikir sejenak sebelum ia bisa mengingat salah satu tamunya malam ini."Ah! Aku tahu namja yang kau maksud. Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik padanya, Yun?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias mewakili Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. "Tadi Yunho berkata kalau namja itu benar-benar sesuai seleranya. Kau tahu kalau Yunho dulu kehilangan boneka bambi hadiah dari adiknya yang sudah tiada itu kan?" Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae.

"Dan apa kau ingat kalau Yunho pernah berkata kalau ia menemukan orang yang memiliki sepasang mata bulat seperti milik bambi itu, Yunho akan menyerahkan hatinya pada siapapun itu?" Siwon kembali mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae—sebelum kemudian matanya melebar tak percaya setelah bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Donghae.

"Jangan bilang kalau namja itu—"

Donghae tersenyum saat ia melihat kalau Yunho mengangguk. "Namja itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada bambi yang dulu hilang bersamaan dengan meninggalnya Jihye."

Donghae menepuk pundak Yunho, dan ia memberikan senyum konspirasinya. "Dan Siwon, kalau kau lihat tadi tatapan namja muda itu pada Yunho yang keluar dari pool, bisa kukatakan dengan jelas kalau namja itu pun sudah bertekuk lutut melihatmu tadi Yun." ucap Donghae sambil memberikan kedipan mata pada Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sebentar mengingat pandangan penuh gairah yang di berikan namja itu saat mereka bertatapan mata, dan ia menyeringai puas. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku bukan tipe namja yang mudah untuk ditaklukan. Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh dia bisa membuatku tertarik."

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Changmin terus memperhatikan setiap namja yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya, namun ia tak bisa menemukan namja yang tadi itu lagi, dan itu membuatnya cukup frustasi. Dia benar-benar tertarik dengan namja itu, dan ia bukan tipe yang bisa melepaskan dirinya kalau ia sudah merasa tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya saat ia akhirnya bisa menemukan namja itu di depan sebuah mini bar yang ada di sudut agak dalam yang ada di balik tembok kolam renang itu. Namja itu tengah duduk sendirian, dan suasana hening di dalam sini benar-benar kontras dengan keramaian pesta di kolam renang di balik tembok itu.

Dengan senyum menggoda yang terpasang di bibirnya, Changmin mengambil tempat duduk di samping namja tampan itu. Tatapan Changmin menelusuri celana jeans yang menggantikan celana kulit yang basah tadi. Dan ia juga menemukan kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikancingkan dengan berantakan. Kombinasi dengan surai hitamnya yang masih terlihat basah membuat kesan sexy masih melekat kuat pada namja itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau berganti baju? Meskipun kau masih terlihat sangat _hot_ dengan baju ini, tapi dengan baju basah tadi, kau benar-benar terlihat _menggiurkan_~" bisik Changmin sambil tangan nakalnya bergerak di paha namja itu. Ia memekik puas di dalam hati saat merasakan otot kuat di bawah sentuhannya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku tak tertarik pada orang asing." ucap Yunho sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga ia bisa sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Changmin. "Kuakui kau memiliki wajah yang cukup menarik." ucap Yunho sambil tangan kasarnya menelusuri pipi lembut Changmin, dan berhenti pada sepasang bibir Changmin. "Kau juga memiliki sepasang bibir _pouty_ yang benar-benar menggoda."

Changmin memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan namja itu.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus, dan juga—" Yunho melarikan kedua tangannya pada dada Changmin, dan keduanya mencubit kedua nipple Changmin—yang menyebabkan namja itu merintih nikmat, dan membuat Yunho merasakan kalau kejantanannya mulai bereaksi mendengar rintihan nikmat Changmin. "—sepasang nipple yang sangat sensitif."

"Melihat penampilanmu ini, kurasa selama ini kau selalu berperan sebagai seme saat bersama dengan namja, seperti Key contohnya. Jadi bisa kupastikan lubang _asshole_-mu pasti begitu sempit dan akan terasa begitu ketat membungkus penis besarku. Benar-benar fakta yang menggairahkan..."

Tubuh Changmin bergetar di bawah sentuhan Yunho, dan bibirnya terus meloloskan desahan-desahan nikmat karena sentuhan tangan Yunho.

Yunho terdiam sebentar saat melihat Changmin yang terlihat begitu pasrah di hadapannya, dan ia memutuskan kalau inilah saat dimana ia akan memulai game yang pasti akan menjadi sangat menarik.

Namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Changmin, sampai bibirnya mencapai daun telinga Changmin dan mengulumnya dengan erotis. "Namun sayangnya, kau belum bisa membuatku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Karena itu, ... selamat tinggal." ucapnya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Changmin, dan meninggalkan namja muda itu.

**.**

Changmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya saat melihat kalau di depannya kini tak ada namja tampan itu lagi. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara debaran jantung yang menggila—cinta?, nafsu, amarah, harga diri yang terluka, dan keinginan untuk mendapatkan namja itu, Changmin meminum cairan vodka yang ditinggalkan namja itu di atas meja mini bar itu.

Tatapan Changmin langsung terfokus pada sebuah kertas yang ada di bawah gelas itu, dan dengan cepat ia mangambil kertas itu, untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah kartu namja.

_**Jung Yunho. **_

_**Owner of Kimchi Restaurant.**_

Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk meyakinkan diri karena bukankah Kimchi Restaurant itu adalah restaurant yang berada cukup dekat dari kampusnya?

"Jadi namamu adalah Jung Yunho.." gumam Changmin sambil menatap kartu namja itu dengan tatapan serius. "Lihat saja, aku akan mendatangimu, dan akan membuatmu jatuh cinta dan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku Jung Yunho!" ucap Changmin penuh tekad.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

Dari atas balkon lantai dua, Yunho memperhatikan namja tadi meraih kartu nama yang sengaja ia tinggalkan disana. Antusiasme memenuhi setiap sel tubuhnya membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan namja itu berikutnya.

Ia sudah menebarkan sedikit perangkapnya disana-sini. Dan mendengar ucapan namja muda itu tadi, ia benar-benar penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

"Aku akan menunggu aksimu, namja muda. _Catch_ _me if you wanna, boy_." seringai Yunho senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeooong~!**

**Author balik secepat kilat cz ada yang ngasih aku prompt dan setting plot dimana Playboy-Seme!Changmin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Cold!Yunho-yang sebenernya juga suka ama Changmin, tapi ingin mengetes Changmin. Dan disini, Seme!Changmin bakal berubah jadi Uke!Changmin hanya buat Yunho~**

**Nggak tau bakal jadi twoshot, threeshot ato multichap deh ini, cz author belom mikir sampe endingnya.**

**Selain itu, fokus utama masih ke pedofil biar itu cepet tamat dulu.**

**Last, jika ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini, silahkan isi kotak reviewnya ya~**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 2**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : sepertinya T cz nggak ada adegan macem2nya kan?

**Length** : 2 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min, NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Annyeong." ucap seorang namja tampan saat memasuki sebuah restaurant yang tak terlalu besar. Bangku dan meja tertata dengan rapi, dan ruangan dalam restaurant ini di tata dengan begitu apik hingga terlihat cozy. Jendela-jendela besar yang membuat kesan luas tercipta, sekaligus tempat ventilasi dan tempat masuknya bias-bias cahaya matahari pagi ini. Dan meskipun masih pagi, meja-meja itu sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang yang tengah menikmati sarapan pagi yang terlalu awal.

"Ah, annyeong bos!" seru waiter yang memiliki name tag Hyukjae itu dengan gummy smilenya.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku bos begitu Hyuk. Sudah kubilang, cukup panggil aku Yunho." balas namja tampan itu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus karyawan.

Sapaan-sapaan riang yang ditujukan untuk sang pemilik restaurant itu kembali terdengar dari balik pintu.

.

.

"Ish. Semua karyawanku memang menjengkelkan semua." rutuknya dengan wajah yang dilipat karena sedari tadi semua karyawannya itu terus-menerus memanggilnya bos.

"Yah, kau tahu mereka semua kan usil semua Yun. Lagipula, memang benar kan kalau kau itu bos kami? Sudah tentu kami harus memanggil bos kami dengan sebutan bos. Iya kan, bos?"

Yunho mengerang kesal.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan begitu Jae."

Namja berparas cantik yang merupakan koki utama di restaurant miliknya itu tertawa saja mendengar keluhan bos sekaligus teman karibnya itu. "Bercanda Yun. Kau sensitif sekali sih pagi ini? Sedang PMS?—aww! Aku kan bercanda Yun, kenapa kau memukulku begitu sih?" sungut Jaejoong yang kini mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan kuat dari bosnya itu.

"Salah siapa bicaramu makin ngelantur begitu. Dimana Ryeowookie dan Kibummie? Kok tak kelihatan? Dan untuk pengiriman bahan makanan hari ini, sudah kau periksa semuanya? Ada barang yang kurang bagus?"

Jaejoong menghilangkan senyum main-mainnya dan memasang wajah seriusnya. "Sekarang ini sedang datang pengiriman barang dari toko Jang Im di belakang resto. Dan Ryeowookie dan Kibummie sedang kusuruh untuk memeriksa semua bahan dengan teliti karena mereka adalah toko bahan yang menggantikan toko Simin yang dulu kan?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengganti toko Sim In itu. Aku tak suka dengan orang yang tak bisa dipercaya. Selama ini kita memakainya karena mereka selalu memberikan kita bahan yang baru dan segar. Tapi cukup dua kali saja mereka berani memberikan bahan yang sudah layu seperti lima hari lalu!" geram Yunho mengingat kejadian lima hari lalu itu.

"Aku mengerti Yun. Untung saja kita masih punya satu pemasok lain dari toko yang sudah bekerja sama dengan kita sejak lama. Mereka selalu memberikan bahan yang bagus dan segar semua."

Yunho tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Toko Lee itu kan toko besar milik appa Donghae. Mereka pemasok utama kita dan aku percaya dengan keprofesionalan appa Donghae."

"Jae hyung, barang yang datang bagus semua, aku dan Kibummie sudah mengecek semuanya."

Kedua namja tadi menoleh saat melihat kedatangan dua namja lain yang memakai baju koki yang identik.

"Ah, annyeong Yunho ssi." ucap keduanya serempak sambil menundukkan badan sedikit.

"Tak usah sekaku itu Wookie, Bummie." balas Yunho sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, dari laporan kalian barusan, bahan yang datang kualitasnya bagus semua?"

Kedua koki muda itu mengangguk.

"Ne. Kami berdua sudah memeriksa semua bahan yang dikirim, dan dari kemarin-kemarin, kami tak menemukan barang yang jelek. Semuanya bagus dan segar."

"Oke. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa pemilik toko Jang Im bisa dipercaya. Tapi kuminta kalian harus terus mengecek semua bahan makanannya, Ok? Aku tak mau menurunkan kualitas restaurant ini dengan menyajikan makanan dengan bahan yang layu." ucap Yunho puas. "Oh, dan selain kasus bahan makanan dari toko Sim In, ada hal lain yang mengganggu kalian? Atau apakah ada hal yang membuat kalian tak senang?"

Ketiga koki restaurant itu saling berpandangan, sebelum ketiganya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau nanti ada hal yang kurang berkenan untuk kalian, jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, Ok?" Yunho tersenyum saat melihat ketiga kokinya itu mengangguk. "Nah, sekarang aku mau mengecek para ladies dulu." pamitnya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Yun, sebentar." panggil Yunho saat namja itu sudah akan menutup pintu dari luar.

"Waeyo Jae?" tanyanya

"Ingin menu apa untuk sarapan pagi ini?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Yunho tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Namja itu benar-benar sudah mengenalnya. Tahu saja dia kalau memang Yunho belum sarapan. "Seperti biasanya saja Jae." ucapnya sambil menutup pintu dapur itu dengan rapat.

.

.

Setelah itu, Yunho datang ke ruangan para waiter. Seperti biasanya, namja itu pasti akan bercanda dulu dengan para pekerjanya itu sebelum menanyakan hal-hal yang mengganggu mereka. Sebuah kebiasaan yang memang ditumbuhkan oleh Yunho, karena memang sebagai bos, ia harus memberikan perhatian kepada semua karyawannya agar mereka semua bisa bekerja dengan maksimal, tanpa ada masalah yang menaungi.

"Ah, bos, aku lupa. Kemarin ada seorang namja sexy yang mencarimu!" seru yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon itu dengan semangat.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dia tak mnyebutkan namanya, tapi namja itu benar-benar memiliki kaki yang saaaangat panjang dan menggoda. Wajahnya tampan dan kurasa ia pasti akan bisa menjadi model terkenal dengan asetnya itu. Aigoooo, kalau saja aku doyan dengan daun muda, namja itu pasti sudah aku sambar. Hihihi.."

Yunho terdiam sebentar sebelum ia bisa memvisualisasikan sosok yang ia kenal yang memiliki kaki yang begitu panjang menggoda. Seringai serigala langsung merekah di wajah Yunho saat ia mengingat wajah tampan yang baginya terlihat sangat manis itu.

_Kau sudah datang, eh?_

_Catch me if you wanna~_

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Restaurant masih terlihat penuh dengan para konsumen yang masih menikmati makanan, atau hanya menikmati minuman dan camilan. Dan seharian itu, Yunho menghabiskan waktunya dengan memonitoring situasi rumah makan miliknya itu—meskipun jujur saja, ia bukan orang yang memaksa karyawannya untuk bekerja dengan sempurna, hey, manusia tak ada yang sempurna, right?—, sambil terkadang menghilang di tempat kerjanya untuk mengecek laporan keuangan dari bagian kasir—seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang ini.

"Yah! Yunho-yah, ada yang mencarimu." ucap seorang namja yang juga memiliki wajah cantik seperti yeoja, namun dengan tambahan mulut yang pedas.

"Siapa yang mencariku, Chullie?" tanya Yunho yang mengangkat pandangannya dari laporan keuangan yang tengah ia pegang itu.

"Dunno. Namja, tubuhnya tinggi dan badannya cukup kurus. Wajahnya tampan sih, namun ada sedikit esan feminin yang membuatnya jadi terlihat cukup manis dimataku. Sayangnya aku tak tertarik dengan yang manis-manis begitu, jadi cepat kau keluar dan temui dia, karena aku masih harus kembali menjaga kasir sebelum ada pelanggan yang kabur tanpa membayar."

Dan dengan itu, namja berparas mirip yeoja itupun keluar dari tempat kerja Yunho untuk kembali—seperti yang dikatakannya—menjaga kasir.

Yunho kembali menyunggingkan seringaian maut di wajah tampannya itu, dan pikirannya terpusat pada namja yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temui itu.

_Sudah dimulaikah? _

_Let's see~_

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan dengan penuh ketenangan menuju ke arah luar dimana namja itu menunggunya. Dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat ia melihat namja itu..

_Oh_...

_**...God...**_

Darah Yunho langsung berdesir saat melihat penampilan namja itu. Ya Tuhan...

Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menahan nafasnya kala melihat penampilan namja yang kini bersandar di samping counter kasir. Tubuh namja itu langsing, dan tinggi. Sama seperti terakhir kali Yunho melihatnya, wajah namja itu terlihat tampan—namun dimatanya, ada sisi feminin yang menguar dari ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah itu, dan membuat wajah namja itu terlihat lebih lembut, dan sangat manis.

Hanya dengan wajahnya saja, Yunho merasa nafasnya tercekat dan hatinya berdebar kencang.

Namun saat ia memperhatikan penampilan namja itu, kali ini bukan hanya tercekat, namun nafasnya seolah tertarik dari paru-parunya, dan pompaan jantungnya jadi meningkat berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat. Demi Tuhan, siapa yang tidak akan merasa seperti itu jika kini ia disuguhi pemandangan berupa sepasang kaki panjang yang hanya mengenakan shortpants—atau hotpants bagi Yunho—oh, atau itu bisa disebut juga boxer, karena ukurannya yang begitu pendek dan ketat menyelubungi sepasang paha yang terlihat halus, mulus dan sangat putih nan menggoda iman itu.

Ia mengira-ngira... jika itu boxer, lalu... bukankah harusnya namja itu tak memakai apapun lagi di baliknya?

Dengusan keras keluar dari hidungnya saat Yunho membayangkan apa yang ada di balik celana super pendek itu. Namja tampan yang memiliki tubuh kekar itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran aneh-aneh yang hinggap di dalam benaknya itu. Ini masih sore, dan pikirannya kini melantur pada hal-haal yaang biasanya hanya ia pikirkan ketika malam sudah merayap.

Tak ingin meneruskan pemikirannya yang aneh-aneh, Yunho akhirnya menurunkan pandangannya dari paha putih yang terlihat sangat halus dan mulus yang menggoda untuk di sentuh itu, untuk turun pada lutut dan sepasang betis yang terlihat begitu sexy.

Putih dan bersih, serta cukup hairless, dan juga terlihat lembut dan memiliki bentuk yang sangat pas. Menonjol di bagian otot betis, dan meliuk ramping hingga ke bawah—dan membuat Yunho langsung membayangakn seperti apa rasanya melarikan jemarinya di lekukan menggoda itu, da akan seperti apa rasanya jika ia meraih kaki itu, mengulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati setiap inchi kulit itu dengan jilatan-jilatan basah. Berawal dari mata kaki,terus berjalan hingga betis dan lutut. Berhenti sejenak di sana untuk menghisap bagian belakang lutut itu, dan memberika tanda di tempat sensitif itu. Sebelum akhirnya tangannya mulai menggerayangi paha mulus itu, dan juga menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit pelan untuk merasakan tekstur halus dan lembut dari sepasang paha yang terlihat begitu mengundang itu.

Oh, ia benar-benar sudah tak sabar lagi untuk melakukannya..

Tapi tidak. Tidak semudah itu ia akan menyerah pada gairah dan godaan akan tubuh namja itu. Ia bukan tipe yang gampang luluh dan langsung menyantap hidangan di depan mata tanpa mengetesnya terlebih dahulu.

Karena itulah Yunho kemudia menarik nafas panjang untuk menenangkan diri, dan akhirnya berjalan lagi ke arah counter kasir tempat Heechul dan namja itu berada.

"Heechulie, siapa yang mencariku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin. Ia tak menghiraukan keberadaan namja muda itu dan hanya menatap ke arah Heechul yang memberinya tatapan yang cukup aneh.

"Namja itu mencari Jung Yunho, pemilik restaurant ini. Apakah kau mengenalnya, Yun?" ucap Heechul pada akhirnya sambil menggerakkan dagunya menunjuk pada pemuda yang bersandar di samping meja kasir itu.

Dengan isyarat itu akhirnya Yunho memutar badannya kesamping, dan ia kembali menatap sepasang doe eyes yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan sepasang mata boneka bambinya itu.

Yunho mengeluarkan ekspres berpikir keras sebelum ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya Heechulie. Dan kau _nak_, apa urusanmu mencariku?" tanya Yunho dengan menekankan pada kata '_nak'_, untuk melihat reaksi yang di keluarkan namja manis itu.

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, luapan emosi kekesalan memenuhi wajah manis itu, sebelum kemudia ekspresi kesal itu hilang dan di gantikan dengan senyuman palsu yang kin terpampang di wajah manis itu.

"Ah, maaf saya lancang. Tapi saat ini saya sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan, dan saya ingin melamar pekerjaan disini. Dan untuk melamar pekerjaan disini, bukankah saya harus menemui pemiliknya secara langsung?" ucap namja manis itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu innocent—meski tatapan dan senyuman yang ditujukan pada Yunho itu begitu penuh maksud.

"Itu benar sekali. Kurasa kau sudah cukup pintar untuk bisa berpikir seperti itu _nak_." ucap Yunho yang kembali merasa senang melihat kilatan tak suka saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'nak'_. "Lalu, siapa kau? Dan apa perlunya aku mempekerjakanmu disini?"

Yunho ingin tertawa saat melihat namja itu merubah ekspresinya untuk terlihat lebih tenang sebelum menjawabnya. "Nama saya Shim Changmin, dan saat ini saya berusia dua puluh tahun—dimana seharusnya usia itu tak layak lagi dipanggil sebagai 'nak', kecuali oleh ahjussi-ahjussi yang seusia dengan Appa saya. Pertanyaannya, apakah anda memang **se-tu-a** itu?" tanya namja muda itu dengan nada sarkas yang begitu kentara, disertai dengan senyum mengejek yang entah bagaimana caranya, masih saja membuat wajah namja itu tetap terlihat manis.

"Kurasa aku tak harus menyebutan usiaku hanya untuk menyenangkan hatimu saja." tukasnya dengan cepat, meskipun ia tersenyum puas dalam hati saat melihat sebersit rasa kesal di sepasang doe eyes yang menggoda itu. "Dan sebutkan apa keahlianmu yang bisa berguna bagi restaurantku ini, karena aku tak butuh pekerja yang tak berguna."

"Keahlianku?" ucap namja itu dengan nadanya yang menggoda. "Aku memiliki banyak keahlian." Dan Yunho tak bisa untuk tak mengikuti pergerakan tangan Changmin yang kini mengelus-elus paha mulusnya sendiri dengan tatapan yang seduktif. "Kurasa aku cukup bisa memasak dan menjadi koki, meski keahlian utamaku adalah makan. Selain itu aku cukup pintar dalam hitungan dan kurasa aku bisa menjadi kasir. Ah, dan juga aku cukup cekatan, jadi aku bisa menjadi waiter disini. Aku bisa ditempatkan dimana saja, dan aku akan menurutimu saja _boss_~" ucap namja itu dengan nada yang benar-benar menggoda dan diakhiri dengan suara yang agak mendesah—dan mungkin ini hanya pikiran Yunho, namun dari ucapan dan tatapannya, Yunho seolah bisa mendengar bahwa namja itu sebenarnya mengatakan _'Aku bisa memberikan handjob, meskipun keahlianku adalah memberikan blowjob. Aku cukup pintar untuk tahu cara membuatmu begitu tegang dan terangsang. Dan aku cukup cekatan untuk bisa memuaskanmu di atas ranjang. Aku bisa ditempatkan di mana saja, baik posisi di atas maupun dibawah, dan aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu~'_

Namja berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu hanya tertawa kering dalam hati sambil berusaha menenangkan libidonya yang mulai naik.

"Hmm, kurasa kau cukup berguna juga. Tapi sebenarnya saat ini aku sedang tak butuh karyawan baru. Jadi, berikan satu point lagi agar aku mau memberikanmu pekerjaan disini."

Namja muda itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia berjalan maju dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho. "Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat namja yang begitu _hot_ dan _sexy_ dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah, dan semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang owner restaurant yang sangat _hot_ dan _tampan_. Jadi aku ingin bekerja padanya agar aku bisa merayunya, menggodanya dan membuatnya juga membalas perasaanku. Apakah itu cukup, hmm, Jung Yunho~" bisik Changmin dengan suara yang ia buat agak mendesah seperti tadi.

"Kurasa—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeeong~!**

**Author kembali bawa chappie dua nih~**

**Oh, dan author kaget banget yang reviw chap 1 ampe 43 orang. Dan kalo memang yang suka sebanyak itu, mungkin ini bakal jadi multichap nih..**

**Truz, pertama, jangan cekik author cz nempatin TBC di tempat yang begitu pas banget, ok?**

**Aigoo, author bikin ini sambil bayangin waktu Min di bandara dan pake celana item pendek, yang bikin author ngiler ngeliat paha putih dan mulus milik Min. Dan juga sambil ngeliat interview Missha Urbansoul Essence yang mereka duduk berdua, dan ternyata oh ternyata Min cuma pake hotpants! dan memamerkan paha dan kakinya yang putih muluuus~ #pingsan + mimisan**

**Nah, cukup bagian cuap-cuap fujo akut nya, dan buat next chap...hmm...enaknya changmin kerja disana, ato jadi customer harian aja? Author pikirin dulu deh..**

**Dan terakhir, seperti biasanya, berilah gaji buat author yang sudah memeras keringat untuk bikin ff ini #lebay**

**Isi kotak reviewnya yaaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

.

"Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat namja yang begitu hot dan sexy dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah, dan semenjak itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang owner restaurant yang sangat hot dan tampan. Jadi aku ingin bekerja padanya agar aku bisa merayunya, menggodanya dan membuatnya juga membalas perasaanku. Apakah itu cukup, hmm, Jung Yunho~"

.

.

_Kau tertarik padaku?_

_Kau mencintaiku?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 3**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : sepertinya masih T

**Length** : 3 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Alur Super Lambat! FirstSeme!Min-NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat kala ia merasakan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Namun seperti hukum alam yang berlaku, dimana jika salah satu indra kita tak digunakan, maka indra lainnya akan bekerja dengan lebih kuat—dan itulah yang terjadi padanya. Saat ia memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan jantung dan nafsunya, aroma manis namja itu malah memasuki indra penciumannya dengan cepat.

Ia tak tahu apakan ini semacam _pheromone_, tapi aroma yang tercium oleh hidungnya ini bukan berasal dari parfum. Aroma yang merupakan pencampuran antara bau vanilla yang manis, namun juga memiliki aroma mint yang tajam, bergabung dengan aroma udara musim panas, dan— Ya Yuhan, aroma itu benar-benar memasuki indra penciumannya, dengan cepat menyebar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya, dan itu semua membuatnya langsung merasa ketagihan. Seperti candu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya demi menghilangkan hal tak beres yang memasuki otaknya, Yunho memutuskan untuk membuka matanya saja agar aroma itu tak semakin menghantuinya—

**CRAP!**

Bagaikan makan buah simalakama, saat membuka mata pun, Yunho harus menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, karena posisi Changmin yang saat ini condong padanya itu membuatnya mendapatkan pemandangan menggoda berupa leher samping Changmin yang jenjang, bahu lembut namja itu, dan juga sekilas tengkuk yang putih bersih menarik.

Mulut Yunho langsung terasa kering, dan saat ini ia seolah tahu seperti apa perasaan para vampir yang benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menancapkan taringnya di leher jenjang yang terlihat lembut dan nikmat itu—karena kini ia pun merasakan perasaan tak tertahankan itu.

_'Fokus, Jung Yunho!'_

Teriakan dari sudut kewarasannya membuat Yunho tersadar dari masa _trance_-nya karena begitu terlarut pada pesona tubuh namja muda itu.

_'Fokus, Jung! Selama ini banyak namja maupun yeoja yang berusaha merayumu, dan kau bukan tipe yang mudah luluh pada pesona mereka. Pun tak terkecuali dengan namja satu ini!'_

Yunho menganguk dalam hati membenarkan ucapan _inner_ _heart_nya. Meskipun namja di depannya ini sangat menggoda, ia bukan tipe yang semudah itu tergoda dengan pesona mereka. Jadi, meskipun sebenarnya ia tergoda setengah mati, ia tak akan menunjukkannya begitu saja. Kalau Changmin serius ingin membuatnya membalas perasaan namja itu, maka namja itu harus membuktikan keseriusannya.

Dan ia tak akan sedikitpun mempermudah jalan namja itu.

.

..

...tapi itu bukan berarti kalau ia tak boleh menyentuh apa yang tersaji di hadapannya kan?

Changmin sudah datang ke tempatnya, berniat melamar pekerjaan padanya, dan juga memakai baju yang sungguh membuatnya ingin langsung menerjang namja di depannya saat ini juga. Jadi setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit menyentuh apa yang sudah disajikan untuknya. _Right_?

Dengan seringaian serigala yang terpasang mesum di wajah tampannya, Yunho dengan sengaja menghembuskan nafas di leher putih jenjang menggoda yang ada di depan matanya—dan tersenyum puas dalam hati saat ia merasakan tubuh namja muda di depannya ini sedikit gemetar karenanya.

"Jadi... kau melamar kesini karena ingin merayu dan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, hmm?" ucapnya dengan nada rendah, sembari tangan kanannya bergerak turun dan mulai bergerilya turun ke sepasang paha jenjang yang putih bersih dan terlihat—ah, bukan hanya terlihat, tapi juga benar-benar terasa sangat lembut itu.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat ia merasakan tangan Jung Yunho itu bergerak menelusuri tubuhnya dan beranjak turun ke bawah. Lehernya yang kini menjadi sensitif karena merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho tadi terasa semakin menggila karena saat namja yang benar-benar hot dan sexy itu berbicara padanya dengan nada suara yang rendah, hembusan nafasnya semakin terasa menggelitik lehernya, membuatnya jadi membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya jika bibir namja itu—yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja darinya itu—mencium dan menghisap serta memberi tanda di lehernya itu—

_'aaahhh... dia benar-benar membuatku sangat tak tahan...'_

Bulu kuduk Changmin seketika meremang saat ia merasakan tangan namja itu kini berada di salah satu pahanya. Setiap sel tubuhnya merinding merasakan sentuhan tangan kasar yang maskulin milik namja itu, mengusap-usap paha polosnya dengan gerakan melingkar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dan matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi yang diberikan namja itu pada tubuhnya.

Pikirannya teralihkan pada setiap gerakan tangan namja itu di pahanya, sampai ia hampir saja lupa menjawab pertanyaan namja itu. Changmin menatap polos pada Yunho saat namja itu berdehem dan memberikannya pandangan penuh tanya.

Otak pandainya segera menelaah keadaan dan ia ingat kalau tadi namja itu menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"I-iya. Tentu saja. Sejak malam itu kau membuatku tak bisa lepas memikirkanmu." —_memikirkan untuk membalasmu tentu saja_, tambah Changmin dalam hati. "Dan aku tak mau perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku ingin bekerja disini agar kau lebih mengenalku dan terbiasa dengan kehadiranku, dan aku yakin kalau aku pasti bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, meski saat ini kau tak sedikitpun punya perasaan padaku." tambahnya dengan nada yang sangat yakin. Dan dengan senyum yang menunjukkan kepercayaan diri yang besar.

Yah, bagaimana tak yakin dan percaya diri, bisa dibilang selama ini hampir tak seorangpun—baik namja ataupun yeoja—yang pernah menolaknya. Ia punya tubuh yang menggairahkan, tinggi dan sexy. Ia juga memiliki wajah yang banyak orang mengatakan kalau ia pantas menjadi seorang pangeran dengan wajah seperti miliknya. Selain itu, ia memiliki otak yang pandai dan juga sifat yang unik serta menarik. Dan di samping itu semua, ia benar-benar ahli di ranjang.

Yah.. meskipun yang terakhir itu mungkin agak tak berlaku disini, karena jujur saja, selama ini ia selalu menjadi pihak yang _memasuki_. Sedangkan kali ini, dengan melihat sosok Jung Yunho, sepertinya namja itu lebih ke tipe yang _memasuki_ juga. Tapi tak apalah. Dalam hal apapun, pasti akan ada yang namanya yang pertama. Begitu juga dalam kasusnya kali ini. Ia belum pernah _dimasuki_ sama sekali, dan kalau yang pertama _memasukinya_ adalah namja yang begini hot dan sexy seperti yang ada didepannya, sepertinya ia tak akan menyesal—meskipun setelah itu, ia akan membuat namja didepannya ini benar-benar bertekuk lutut didepannya.

"Kau sangat percaya diri sekali ya."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang... err.. tak bisa di tebak.

"Tapi aku suka." tambah namja itu lagi—yang membuat Changmin tertawa penuh kemenangan di dalam hati, karena strateginya kali ini cukup berhasil. Ia memang berencana membuat namja didepannya ini memberi perhatian penuh padanya, dan merayunya habis-habisan. Merasakannya, dan membuat Yunho benar-benar tak bisa lepas darinya lagi. Dan langkah pertama yang harus ia ambil adalah dengan cara menjadi salah satu pegawainya—agar ia bisa leluasa mencari info, dan juga bisa setiap waktu menggoda dan merayu bosnya ini.

Dan dari kata-kata Yunho tadi, menilik dari tangan namja itu yang masih setia mengelus-elus pahanya dengan gerakan sensual, kelihatannya ia sudah bisa menangkap ekor namja itu. Jadi bisa dipastikan kalau langkah pertamanya sudah berhasi—

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak butuh pegawai baru lagi. Jadi aku tak bisa dan tak mau menerimamu."

Changmin merasakan kedua bola matanya melebar saat mendengar ucapan Yunho. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena tidak percaya, dan otaknya seperti berhenti berpikir sejenak karena pikirannya benar-benar blank setelah mendengarkan ucapan Yunho.

_'S-serius? Apa tadi aku benar-benar mendengar penolakan dari namja itu?'_

Changmin mengedipkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan tatapan super bingung yang terpancar jelas.

"Aku tak butuh pegawai baru. Jadi lebih baik sekarang kau angkat kaki dari sini, karena ini sudah mulai beranjak petang dan tempat ini masih ramai."

Tubuh Changmin terpaku.

Kehangatan yang tadi terasa nyaman karena pancaran panas dari tubuh Yunho menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan hilangnya sentuhan sensual di paha kanannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Changmin setelah ia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali. Bukankah tadi namja itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya? Tapi... tapi kenapa jadi begini? Kalau ia tak diterima bekerja disini, lalu bagaimana dengan rencananya?

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Ucapan Yunho itu barusan membuat emosinya yang tadi terasa campur aduk—antara bingung, shock, tak percaya, dll— kini berganti dengan kemarahan yang mulai meluap-luap. Namja di depannya ini menolaknya. Dan, apa itu? Barusan tadi, namja itu mengatainya _bodoh_?

Satu hal yang paling tak bisa ia terima adalah saat ada orang yang mengatainya _bodoh_. Shim Changmin adalah namja yang pandai—mendekati jenius malah. Dan ia sangat jauh dari kata bodoh!

"Kalau aku bodoh, berarti kau lebih bodoh—atau mendekati idiot, karena sudah menolakku, Jung Yunho!" ucapnya dengan geram menahan amarah—meskipun perasaan itu tidak ia tunjukkan dengan gamblang di ekspresi wajahnya.

Changmin terbiasa melihat wajah kesal atau marah saat ia membalas ucapan orang lain dengan kata-kata yang cukup pedas. Sama seperti yang barusan ia lakukan itu.

Jadi sekarang ini ia cukup tertegun saat ia malah melihat seringaian masih terpampang di wajah tampan itu.

"Begitu? Lalu kau pikir, apa sebutan bagi orang yang jatuh cinta pada orang idiot itu, hmm?"

Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya saat mendengar balasan namja itu. Wajahnya—akhirnya— terlihat sedikit memerah karena ia menahan kekesalan yang makin menumpuk.

Tapi bukan Shim Changmin namanya kalau ia sampai kalah dalam adu mulut!

"Jangan merasa menang dulu, Jung. Aku pasti akan bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku—seperti yang sekarang kurasakan ini. Dan saat itu, mari kita lihat siapa yang lebih idiot. Aku... atau malah kau?" ucapnya tegas sebelum ia meraih tubuh kokoh Yunho dan menautkan bibir keduanya.

Changmin tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun pada detik ia mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yunho,ia merasakan perutnya bergolak dengan perasaan yang tak ia mengerti. Rasanya aneh dan menggelitik, seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya saat itu.

Namun tanpa ragu, Changmin melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu, dan langsung menarik diri saat ia merasakan namja itu akan membalas ciumannya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Jung Yunho." ucapnya yakin sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan restaurant itu dengan kepala yang terdongak ke atas.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Yunho membeku saat bahunya di tarik ke depan, dan tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menepel di bibirnya. Ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya saat melihat wajah Changmin berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, dan saling menyambung pada bagian bibirnya.

Oh my God. Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka, selain kedua doe eyes yang mengingatkannya pada Bambi, ada hal lain di wajah manis itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Bibir berwarna plump yang tebal dan sensual itu.

Beberapa kali Yunho mendapati dirinya membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya saat ia melumat bibir itu. Akan seperti apa sensasi yang ia dapatkan saat ia memasukkan jarinya disana dan memerintah Changmin untuk menghisap jarinya. Dan sebesar apa kenikmatan yang akan ia rasakan saat mulut itu terbuka lebar dan bibir sensual itu melingkari penisnya. Membungkus penisnya dengan kehangatan dan keketatan yang pasti akan membuatnya mencapai langit ke tujuh saat namja itu mulai menghisap-hisap dan memberi blowjob padanya.

'_Aahhh.. benar-benar sangat menggoda..'_

Dan saat ini, tiba-tiba saja—tanpa ia prediksikan, bibir plump itu menempel di bibirnya. Lembut, manis dan agak sedikit basah, saat namja itu mulai bergerak di atas bibirnya yang kaku karena ia masih cukup shock.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk mengendalikan diri, dan seperti tadi, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan apa yang sudah tersaji di depannya, jadi ia putuskan untuk menikmati saja lumatan bibir Changmin padanya.

.

..

_...Eh?_

Bibir itu pergi darinya.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Jung Yunho."

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Yunho hanya bisa terpaku saat melihat namja manis itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi dari restaurantnya.

_'O-ooohh... sexy, ..sangat sexy..'_ pikir Yunho mesum saat ia akhirnya sadar dari keterkejutannya, dan kedua matanya menangkap sosok Changmin dari belakang. Namja yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan hotpants itu benar-benar terlihat sangat sexy jika sedang berjalan. Kedua pantat bulatnya yang terlihat sangat jelas itu bergerak naik-turun seiring pergerakan kedua tungkai jenjang itu.

_'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God..!'_

Yunho merasakan celana yang ia pakai jadi mengetat tiga kali lipat, saat tatapannya menemukan kalau seiring dengan langkah yang diambil namja itu, bagian belakang hotpants itu semakin mengetat di pantat Changmin, dan membentuk jelas bulatan pantat namja itu—termasuk juga pada bagian tengahnya. Bagian dimana ada hole sempit yang pasti akan terasa amat sangat ketat menyelubungi setiap inchi dari penis miliknya yang berukuran di atas rata-rata itu. Dan pemikiran itulah yang membuat celananya jadi terasa semakin, dan semakin sempit saja.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 10 malam. Waktunya bagi restaurant miliknya untuk tutup. Tepat jam sembilam malam tadi ia kembali ke restaurant miliknya setelah pergi untuk mengurusi sesuatu hal lainnya, dan menyelesaikan urusan laporan keuangan hari kemarin.

Semuanya sudah cocok. Dan ternyata pegawainya memang yang terbaik, karena saat ia keluar, semuanya sudah di tata dengan rapi dan lampu pun sudah di matikan.

Ia memasuki ruangan untuk pegawai, dan melontarkan candaan sedikit, sebelum ia berpamitan pada karyawannya.

Meregangkan badannya, Yunho keluar dari pintu belakang, dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya saat ia menemukan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Yunho berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, dan menatap malas pada orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hmm?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Author balik lagi bawa apdetan catch me nih~!**

**Sebenarnya ini ff bakal apdet lebih lama lagi, cz memang belakangan ini author sibuk banget di dunia nyata..**

**Ini aja author sempetin pegang lepi dan langsung ngetik dari jam 10 malem sehabis pulang kerja—soalnya kalo nggak di sempet2in, ntar apdetan ff ini bisa ampe awal tahun besok..**

**Mian nggak terlalu panjang cz udah malem juga, dan besok author kembali full kegiatan dari jam 6 pagi, dilanjut kerja ampe malem lagi. Dan kebetulan juga, koq scene-nya pazt di bagian yang nggantung, jadi author cut aja sekalian, biar para reader seneng dengan penempatan kata TBC yang bener2 pas itu~ #dirajam**

**Untuk siapa yg dateng malem2 itu, silahkan menebak sendiri ya~**

**Dan ff ini resmi jadi multichap dengan alur lambat—seperti kesukaan dan kebiasaan author #tebar kissu**

**Last, yang masih penasaran dan masih menghargai author, tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, Ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

.

Meregangkan badannya, Yunho keluar dari pintu belakang, dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya saat ia menemukan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Yunho berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya, dan menatap malas pada orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hmm?"

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin' for me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 4**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : No NC = rate T

**Length** : 4 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Alur Super Lambat! FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Yeoja yang kini berdiri di depannya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut. Kedua lengan kurusnya meraih lengan Yunho dengan gaya manja yang membuat namja tersebut memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Oppa~ kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?" rajuk yeoja manis itu. "Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa. Makanya aku bela-belakan datang jam segini kemari."

Yunho mendengus tak percaya mendengar ucapan yeoja di depannya itu. "Kalau kau datang, jangan suka mengagetkanku dengan berdiri di depan pintu keluar seperti tadi. Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot. Dan lagi, jangan berada di luaran sendirian seperti ini. Berbahaya. Dan kau tahu aku akan sangat khawatir padamu."

Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dengan cepat yeoja itu berpindah posisi menjadi disamping Yunho dan menggelayut manja pada lengan Yunho. "Aku juga sangat sayang padamu, oppa~" ucapnya ceria.

Yunho kembali mendengus kesal, meskipun ia sama sekali tak berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangan yeoja itu padanya. "Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kesini? Aku tahu kalau akan selalu ada udang di balik batu."

Yeoja yang bergelayut padanya itu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya yang sangat dibuat-buat. "Bagaimana oppa bisa meragukan niat tulusku yang hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, oppa? Kau menyakiti hatiku yang rapuh ini.." ucapnya dramatis sambil meletakkan satu tangan di depan dadanya dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Yunho kembali memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, dan ia sudah akan menjawab ucapan yeoja itu saat ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya itu menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, dan Yunho berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tak menyeringai lebar melihatnya.

Alih-alih menunjukkan bahwa Yunho menyadari eksistensi seseorang di seberang jalan, Yunho malah kini mecondongkan tubuhnya ke arah yeoja disampingnya.

"Kau boleh menginap lagi di tempatku, tapi kau harus membantu oppa sekarang, Seohyun." bisik Yunho sambil menatap serius pada wajah sepupunya itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Seohyun ke tempatnya hanya untuk menginap di rumahnya, karena bertengkar dengan bumonimnya—yang merupakan ahjumma dan ahjussinya dari pihak keluarga Appanya.

Seohyun, yang sudah sangat hapal dengan semua tingkah oppanya itu memberi isyarat bahwa dia mengerti. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, oppa?" balasnya berbisik lirih.

"Bertingkahlah seperti kekasihku, kau bisa kan?" pinta Yunho pada sepupunya itu sambil mengecup puncak kepala Seohyun.

Tanpa perlu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, Seohyun langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang oppanya itu. "Oppa, aku sangat merindukanmu seharian ini." ucap Seohyun dengan nada suara yang cukup keras, sambil kedua lengannya kini berpindah melingkar di pinggang kokoh Yunho.

Yunho tertawa puas di dalam hati melihat akting sepupunya, dan menyeringai puas saat melihat namja di seberang sana membelalakkan sepasang doe eyesnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu Seohyun, malam ini kau menginap di tempatku kan?" ucap Yunho dengan suara seduktif yang sengaja ia ucapkan dengan cukup keras.

"Tentu saja, oppa. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melebur menjadi satu denganmu~"

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi." ucap Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukan sepupunya itu, dan menuntun Seohyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yunho menatap tajam pada namja di seberang sana, dan melemparkan smirk andalannya, sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Shim Changmin dengan ekspresi shocknya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, oppa, sekarang kau bisa jelaskan semuanya padaku?" tanya Seohyun saat mereka sampai di rumah pribadi Yunho.

Yeoja itu mengikuti Yunho yang masuk ke dalam rumah, dan berdiri si samping Yunho yang tengah mengambil air minum di kulkas.

"Aku tadi sekilas melihat ke seberang jalan. Di sana ada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi. Apa namja itukah alasan oppa tadi?" tanya Seohyun penasaran. "Oppa tertarik padanya dan ingin membuatnya cemburu?

Yunho menghabiskan minumnya sebelum ia mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kyaaa~! Chukkae oppa! Aigooo~ akhirnya ada juga seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatianmu oppa." seru Seohyun kegirangan.

Yunho hanya mendengus bosan melihat tingkah Seohyun. "Tak usah berlebihan, Seo."

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa untuk tak berlebihan begini, oppa. Aku sudah bosan melihatmu menghabiskan waktu dengan one night stand bersama yeoja-yeoja atau namja-namja yang tak jelas itu."

Seohyun berjalan megikuti Yunho yang kini duduk di sofa dengan sekaleng bir di tangan. "Oppa, sekarang ceritakan padaku mengenai namja itu. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya, oppa?"

Yunho meletakkan kaleng birnya di meja dan menatap bosan pada Seohyun. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun, namja itu menatap serius pada sepupunya itu. "Kali ini, kenapa lagi kau kabur dari rumah?"

Seohyun menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa empuk milik Yunho. "Seperti biasa, oppa. Aku benci saat appa mulai menjelek-jelekkan nama Yonghwa. Apa mereka itu lupa kalau Yonghwa tengah meniti karir di luar negeri karena ingin lebih mapan dalam hal materi sebelum melamarku? Tapi appa malah bilang kalau Yonghwa tak mungkin setia dan menyuruhku untuk mencari kekasih baru yang lebih mapan!" ucapnya kesal sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Yunho tertegun sekilas saat menatap bibir manyun Seohyun. Tanpa bisa di cegah, pikirannya langsung melayang pada namja yang tadi berdiri di seberang jalan di depan restaurantnya. Memikirkan namja itu membuatnya jadi teringat kembali pada sepasang bibir yang tadi sore menempel erat di bibirnya sendiri.

Bibir itu terlihat begitu sintal, dan terasa sangat kenyal dan lembut saat menempel di bibirnya. Setiap lekuknya terasa sangat pas menempel di bagian bibirnya, dan ingatan akan sensasi lembut dan manis itu membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan ingatan itu dari kepalanya.

"Kau harus bersabar Seo. Jangan meladeni kerasnya appamu dengan kekerasan juga." ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala sepupunya itu.

"Aku tahu oppa. Karena itu aku langsung kabur kemari sebelum aku melemparkan kata-kata kasar pada Appa."

Yunho tersenyum. "Good girl. Sekarang bersiaplah untuk tidur. Ini sudah malam. Oppa juga akan langsung istirahat."

Yunho sudah akan beranjak pergi sebelum tangan Seohyun menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan oppa pikir aku akan semudah itu dialihkan perhantiannya. Sekarang oppa harus cerita mengenai namja tadi itu." ucap yeoja dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar itu.

Yunho menghela nafas dan karena ia mengetahui sifat sepupunya itu, ia tahu pasti kalau malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"**Shit**!"

Leetuk sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya saat mendengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan sangat kasar. Namja yang memiliki ketergantungan terhadap warna putih itu menatap pada roommatenya yang memasuki kamar dengan wajah yang dilipat-lipat.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" umpat namja tadi sambil melemparkan jaketnya sembarangan, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan keras di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk tengkurap, membenamkan kepalanya di bantal, dan terus mengumpat dengan kesal.

Leetuk menghela nafas melihat tingkah roommate—yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaeng—nya itu. Ia adalah senior di universitas yang sama dengan Changmin, dan mereka sudah menjadi teman sekamar semenjak Changmin ikut masuk ke dalam dorm kampus ini.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Leeteuk memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang roommatenya itu dan mengusap punggung namja itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Waeyo, Changmin-ah?"

Namja yang disebut namanya itu menggelengkan kepalanya dalam diam, dan semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya ke bantalnya.

"Changmin-ah.." panggil Leeteuk sekali lagi.

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu aku!" sentak Changmin kasar.

Leeteuk menghela nafas melihat tingkah Changmin. Jelas terlihat kalau roommatenya ini sedang kesal sekali. Dan jelas ia bukan tipe yang akan diam saja saat melihat Changmin tengah kalut begitu.

"Changmin-ah.." panggilnya lagi, sambil kembali mengusap lembut punggung Changmin.

Changmin yang merasa sangat kesal karena kegigihan Leeteuk langsung bangkit dan menampik keras tangan Leeteuk."Aku bilang jangan ganggu aku! Apa itu kurang jelas?!"

Leeteuk cukup tertegun saat melihat ekspresi Changmin di depannya saat ini. Roommate sekaligus dongsaeng baginya itu biasanya selalu memasang wajah dan senyum yag terkesan nakal dan main-main. Namun kali ini, di wajah tampan itu tergurat jelas kemarahan dan kekesalan yang amat kentara. Sepasang matanya yang menatap nyalang pada Leeteuk benar-benar terlihat sangat mengerikan karena kemarahan yang terpancar kuat di sana. Tapi Leeteuk sadar, tak hanya kemarahan saja yang ada di sana. Tapi juga rasa sedih dan terluka pada sepasang mata indah itu.

Menguatkan hatinya, Leeteuk mengulurkan tanganya untuk meraih Changmin—sebelum tangannya kembali di tepis dengan sangat keras.

"Hyung! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Leeteuk menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, dan kau sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan dongsaengku saat ia terluka?"

Kalimat itu membuat amarah Changmin semakin menjadi. "Jangan bercanda hyung. Siapa yang kau bilang sedang terluka, hah?!"

Leeteuk diam tak menjawab, dan hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan teduh.

Changmin melarikan jemarinya ke surai madunya, dan mengacaknya dengan frustasi."Aku tak sedang terluka, hyung. Aku hanya... _marah_." ucapnya saat ia tak bisa lagi bertahan di bawah tatapan teduh Leeteuk padanya. Memang aneh, tapi ia selalu tak bisa bertahan di bawah tatapan lembut Leetuk padanya.

Leeteuk tersenyum dan meraih bahu Changmin. "Kau marah karena kau terluka. Apa yang terjadi?"

Changmin menggeleng dan ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat seolah ingin menghilangkan segala kenyataan.

Leeteuk menatap roommatenya dengan tatapan menilai. Pikirannya melayang pada waktu beberapa hari lalu dimana Changmin berada dalam kondisi yang hampir sama. _Hampir_, karena waktu itu hanya ada kemarahan saja di mata Changmin. Tak ada kesedihan dan luka seperti yang ia lihat malam ini.

'_Waktu itu dan saat ini... apakah penyebabnya sama?'_

"Apa ini masih soal... Jung Yunho?" tanya Leeteuk dengan hati-hati.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas beberapa hari lalu Changmin pulang dini hari dengan wajah kesal dan sebuah kartu nama yang sudah lecek karena di remas dengan kuat. Kartu nama yang memiliki nama Jung Yunho yang tercetak jelas.

Kedua mata Changmin membuka dengan cepat saat mendengar Leeteuk menyebutkan nama namja itu. "Jangan sebut namanya lagi, hyung." desisnya dengan kesal—dan membuat Leeteuk tahu kalau ia sudah mengeluarkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Hmm, jadi ini masih soal dia ya. Kenapa? Apa dia benar-benar membuatmu tertarik?" ucap Leeteuk sambil menyilangkan satu kakinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut namja yang lebih muda itu sambil berpindah posisi jadi tiduran menyamping dan memeluk gulingnya.

Leeteuk tersenyum girang dalam hati saat melihat roommatenya itu terlihat merajuk dan bertingkah imut begitu. Tapi jangan salah, ia bukan tipe yang selalu memakai cara lembut untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dan meskipun Changmin saat ini terlihat manis, tapi hal paling sulit adalah untuk membuatnya bercerita mengenai sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi, ia akan sedikit bermain _'kasar'_ saat ini.

"Jadi benar kau serius padanya? Shim Changmin sang playboy kampus, sekarang jatuh berlutut pada namja yang sama sekali tak tertarik padanya? Ironis sekali, Changmin-ah."

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya saat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk yang menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Ia kembali bangkit dan menatap Leeteuk dengan penuh emosi. "Aku tidak jatuh berlutut padanya, dan tak akan pernah! Jadi hilangkan pemikiran itu dari otakmu, hyung." desis Changmin berbahaya.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kemana perginya playboy Changmin yang hampir setiap hari selalu pulang pagi setelah bersenang-senang dengan pacar-pacarnya itu?" sindir Leeteuk.

Changmin memasang wajah kesal mendengar sindiran roommatenya yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Bukannya kau selalu memarahiku tiap aku pulang pagi, hyung? Kenapa sekarang kau protes?"

Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin yang ia tahu untun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Leeteuk kembali membuka bibirnya. "Dan lagi, dari kemarin-kemarin aku tahu kalau kau sibuk mencari tahu hal mengenai Jung Yunho lewat internet. Kau bahkan langsung menuju Kimchi restaurant begitu jadwal kuliah berakhir—dan kembali dengan muka kusut saat kau tak menemukan namja itu berada di sana. Anehnya lagi, biasanya, di saat-saat seperti itu kau selalu memilih untuk hang out dengan teman-temanmu, tapi kau malah memilih untuk langsung tidur. Aneh sekali kan?"

Changmin berdecih mendengar penuturan Leeteuk yang sangat akurat itu. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau segitu perhatiannya padaku, hyung. Aku _terharu_." ucapnya penuh sarkasme.

Kembali mengabaikan ucapan sarkastik Changmin, Leeteuk memberikan tatapan lembut pada Changmin. "Jadi, apa spesialnya namja satu ini sampai bisa membuat playboy Changmin jadi hilang ke-playboy-annya, hmm?"

Namja yang lebih muda itu menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan skeptis. Cukup lama, sebelum kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas dengan lelah. "Dia biasa saja. Hanya saja dia punya badan yg bagus dan wajah yang tampan. Itu saja."

Leeteuk melemparkan tatapan tak percaya, dan Changmin kembali menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. "Dia punya sepasang mata setajam elang, dan memiliki tatapan yang membuat perutku jadi jungkir balik tanpa alasan. Puas?!"

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar sekarang ini. Pengakuan namja di depannya ini membuatnya yakin kalau untuk saat ini Changmin tengah jatuh cinta_. 'Ah~ indahnya masa muda'_, pikir Leeteuk dengan konyol.

"Ah. Jadi begitu. Lalu, tadi kau berangkat kembali ke Kimchi Restaurant dengan wajah peuh tekad, tapi kenapa begitu pulang, kau jadi terlihat kusut dan jelek begini?"

Changmin merasakan saat ini hatinya seperti tengah di remas dengan kuat saat ia kembali mengingat hal yang ia lihat tadi.

Yunho... bersama dengan seorang yeoja, dan terlihat sangat mesra.

Itu hal yang sangat tidak benar.

Jung Yunho... adalah targetnya, dan itu berarti Jung Yunho akan menjadi miliknya.

Dan ia tak suka kalau apa yang menjadi miliknya menyentuh atau disentuh oleh orang lain tanpa seijinnya!

Membayangkan kalau Yunho menggunakan tangan kekarnya untuk menyentuh yeoja tadi membuat hatinya terbakar. Memikirkan kalau malam ini Yunho menghabiskan waktu dengan menyetubuhi yeoja tadi... mendapatkan kepuasan dengan memasuki tubuh yeoja itu... benar-benar membuat amarah membakar tubuh dan hatinya dengan panas yang tak terkira.

Jung Yunho tak boleh menyentuh orang lain selain dirinya!

Dan kenyataan kalau tadi Yunho bahkan membiarkan yeoja itu melingkarkan lengan di pinggangnya membuat kedua matanya menjadi panas karena angkara.

.

..

"Kau benar-benar sudah jatuh hati padanya, Changmin-ah." ucap Leeteuk lembut sambil mengusap lembut ujung mata kanan Changmin yang kini mengalirkan air mata.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Suara pintu restaurant yang terbuka membuat waiter yang berjaga langsung menghampiri pelanggan baru itu. Namun sapaan yang sudah akan keluar dari bibirnya kini tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya saat melihat sang pelanggan itu.

"Apakah Jung Yunho ada?"

"A-ah, Y-yunho ssi—"

"Nah, jangan gugup begitu. Santai saja. Aku kesini mencari makan kok. Tunjukkan dimana mejaku."

Minho hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang itu. "S-silahkan." ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului pelanggan itu untuk menunjukkan meja baginya.

"Pertama aku ingin sebotol air mineral dingin, segelas caramel macchiato, spaghetti carbonara dengan white cream sauce, dan beef lasagna."

Minho mencatat pesanan pelanggannya itu dengan gugup. Dan saat ia menanyakan apalagi yang dia inginkan, pelanggan itu tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada serius. "Aku ingin Jung Yunho."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Bos! Bisakah kau kesini sekarang?"

Yunho menatap ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya, dan menemukan nama Lee Minho tertera disana.

"Minho? Ada apa?"

"A-ada seseorang disini yang sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu—dan ya Tuhan bos, ia benar-benar hot! Kalau saja aku sedang tidak bekerja, aku pasti akan langsung mendekatinya." ucap namja muda itu dengan sangat antusias.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum maklum. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan tiba disana sebentar lagi. Aku memang sudah perjalanan kesana. Dan ingat Minho, no flirting saat bekerja."

"Aish! Aku tahu bos."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah memerkirakan mobilnya, Yunho memilih untuk masuk melalui pintu belakang—dan pas sekali, karena ia langsung bertemu dengan Minho yang baru saja membuang sampah.

"Ah! Kau datang juga bos!" ucap Minho ceria sambil menghampirinya."Kemari, akan kutunjukkan orangnya."

Yunho memutar kedua matanya dan mengikuti Minho yang menuntunnya ke dalam restaurant dengan sangat antusias.

.

..

...

Tubuh Yunho terpaku di tempatnya saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan pintu karyawan, dan tanpa perlu ditunjukkan okeh Minho, tatapan Yunho sudah secara otomatis langsung berhenti pada sesosok namja yang tengah menikmati spaghetti carbonaranya.

Rahang Yunho langsung menegang saat melihat namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghisap masuk untaian spaghetti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho merasa kalau ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar bunyi _'sluurp_!' yang dihasilkan namja itu—dan kini giliran bagian bawah tubuhnya yang menegang saat melihat ada sisa-sisa white cream sauce yang menempel di bibir sintal itu.

Cream sauce itu berwarna putih susu, dan tanpa bisa dicegah, pikiran kotor Yunho mengandaikan kalau itu seperti sperma. Dan melihat cairan yang sewarna dengan sperma berada di sekitar bibir namja itu—dengan kedua mata namja itu terpejam dengan nikmat— membuat miliknya yang berada di selangkangannya itu langsung bereaksi dengan cepat.

"Kau melihat itu bos? Namja yang tengah memakan spaghetti di meja nomor lima. Apa kau mngenalnya, bos? Kalau iya, kenalkan aku padanya, oke?"

Rahang Yunho mengeras saat ia mendengar ucapan Minho barusan.

Changmin. Namja yang sedari tadi dimaksudkan oleh Minho itu adalah Changmin. Dan urat-urat kekesalan di pelipisnya berkedut saat memikirkan kalau Minho berani berpikir kalau namja itu bisa memiliki Changmin_**NYA**_.

"Aku mengenalnya karena dia itu _milikku_, Lee Minho." desisinya dengan suara rendah.

Namja muda yang belum terlalu lama menjadi karyawan disitu langsung menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Maaf. Aku tak tahu kalau dia punyamu, bos." ucapnya sebelum namja itu kabur dari sampingnya.

.

.

_'Dia ada disini,'_ batin Changmin sementara ia masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak mengerti bagaimana, tapi Changmin bisa merasakan perubahan atmosfir yang mengelilingi restaurant itu—dan ia mengenali kalau aura yang sekarang menguar di udara ini adalah aura milik Jung Yunho.

Dengan sangat perlahan Changmin membuka kedua bola matanya—dan tatapannya langsung bertubrukan dengan tatapan tajam milik Yunho di seberang sana.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar penuh antisipasi saat merasakan tatapan tajam namja itu padanya, dan ia _tersenyum_.

Changmin mengubah senyumnya menjadi seringaian menggoda, dan ia melemparkan tatapan penuh nafsunya pada Yunho, semenatara ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat sisa-sisa saus yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat untuk menahan dirinya agar tak langsung menghampiri namja itu dan memakannya saat ini juga. Tatapan seductive yang dikirimkan namja itu membuat gairah perlahan meletup di dalam dirinya—dan gairah itu langsung berkobar kuat saat melihat lidah namja itu menjilati saus krim putih di bibirnya.

Dari angka satu sampai sepuluh, Yunho menetapkan kalau pemandangan di depannya ini ia tempatkan sebagai tiga besar dalam pemandangan paling erotis yang pernah ia lihat.

"So hot~"

Perhatian Yunho kembali terarah pada Changmin yang kini membuka botol air mineral itu dan meminumnya langsung.

Yunho tak tahu namja itu sengaja atau tidak, yang pasti, dibandingkan air yang terminum oleh Changmin, lebih banyak air yang mengalir keluar, dan berleleran di rahang kokoh yang sangat sexy itu... dan juga turun ke leher putih yang lembut itu... dan juga turun sampai ke dada—

—wait!

Dada?

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat ia baru saja menyadari outfit yang di pakai namja itu. Ia tahu kalau ini musim panas, namun bukan berarti Changmin berhak datang ke restaurantnya dengan hanya memakai blazer putih, tanpa memakai sehelai benangpun lagi di baliknya!

Potongan V yang rendah dari blazer itu membuat dada polos Changmin terekspos dengan jelas. Dan meskipun dari jauh, Yunho tetap bisa melihat sepasang nipple kecil yang mengintip dari kiri-kanan dada namja itu.

**'Fuck**!' Umpat Yunho di dalam hati saat aliran air yang berjatuhan dari mulut Changmin ikut membasahi sampai bagian dada—dan membuat bagian itu terlihat basah dan mengkilap. Yunho harus ekstra menahan diri untuk tak meraih tubuh Changmin dan melarikan lidahnya disana, dan menghisap setiap butiran air yang membasahi tempat itu.

Yunho sempat melihat Changmin menyeringai sekilas, sebelum Yunho merasakan kedua matanya terbelalak lebar dengan mulut menganga tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan... di depannya kini Changmin—entah sengaja atau tidak—tengah mengguyur kepalanya dengan sisa air dari botol mineral itu.

Surai madu namja itu basah seketika, bersamaan dengan blazer dan juga seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Tetes-tetes air terlihat bermain-main di ujung surai Changmin, sebelu akhirnya memilih untuk jatuh, dan menelusuri setiap inchi tubuh namja itu. Satu tangan namja itu menyisir surai basahnya ke belakang dengan gaya yang sangat erotis,

_**'Uh, Oh.'**_

Yunho merasakan kalau kini junior besarnya benar-benar sudah terbangun karena pemandangan erotis di depannya itu, dan lapisan boxer dan celananya itu benar-benar mengganggu ereksinya di bawah sana.

"Ups! Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu di toilet." ucap Changmin saat melihat kekacauan yang ia akibatkan—meskipun namja itu benar-benar tak sedikitpun terlihat merasa bersalah.

Namja muda itu berdiri dan ia diam sejenak dalam posisi itu—dan Yunho langsung tersedak salivanya sendiri saat melihat penampilan namja muda itu.

Surai basah namja itu terlihat sedikit mengikal dan buruknya—itu malah membuat wajah namja itu semakin sexy. Wajah, rahang, leher, dan dada semuanya basah kuyup dengan butiran-butiran air yang memantulkan cahaya dengan sangat apik. Dan saat pandangan Yunho turun ke bawah, sepasang mata musangnya menatap gundukan di selangkangan namja itu dengan tatapan lapar dan penuh nafsu.

Selain fakta bahwa namja itu juga sama-sama terangsang sepertinya, kenyataan kalau namja itu mengenakan celana skinnya jeans yang _sangatsangatsangat_ ketat membungkus sepasang kaki jenjangnya itu membuat keadaan Yunho tak bisa lebih buruk lagi.

Celana itu benar-benar ketat membalut setiap lekuk tubuh Changmin, dan saat namja ituberbalik untuk berjalan menuju toilet, Yunho di paksa untuk membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar saat melihat betapa ketatnya celana jeans itu menempel pada bagian pantat—yang kini tersuguh dengan jelas bagi sepasang mata musang Yunho.

Seperti disengaja, Changmin berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan gaya yang berlebihan, hingga setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat satu bagian pantat kenyal itu terangkat ke atas. Dan dengan setiap langkah itu, celana Yunho jadi semakin dan semakin ketat membungkus ereksinya.

.

..

Changmin berusaha menahan senyumnya saat ia melangkah membelakangi Yunho. Tanpa perlu berbalik pun, Changmin bisa dengan jelas merasakan tatapan tajam namja itu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Tak usah pedulikan tatapan orang lain disana, karena hanya tatapan tajam Yunho saja yang sanggup mengirimkan getaran ke dalam tubuhnya.

Namja muda itu berhenti di depan bilik toilet, dan ia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ke-ma-ri-lah." Ucap Changmin tanpa suara, sebelum ia masuk ke dalam bilik toilet untuk pria itu.

Degup jantungnya menggila di dalam sangkar rusuknya saat ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding keramik di dalam toilet itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan degupan jantung Changmin belum mereda sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuhnya menahan rasa antisipasi akan kemungkinan kalau Yunho benar-benar akan mengikuti ajakannya tadi ke dalam sini.

_Akankah Yunho mengiyakan ajakannya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

"**..."**

**Cant say anything...**

**Yah, intinya semua reader yang udah meninggalkan jejak di kotak review itu (semuanya aku baca tanpa terkecuali loh~), semuanya memang ya-dong-ers.**

**Dan sebagai author yang baik, aku membuatkan ff yadong ini untuk kaliaaan~ #slap**

**Untuk chap ini sedikit aku tambahin bumbu mengenai perasaan Changmin ke Yunho, biar ntar kalo mereka NCan(yang entah di chapter berapa bakal terlaksana), itu gak cuma berdasar nafsu belaka. **

**Such a sappy romantic girl, am I?**

**Author tahu kalau kkarya author ini belum sempurna, karena itu author minta komen, saran dan kritik yg membangun biar FF ini bisa jadi lebih baik lagi.**

**Oh, dan kmaren ada yg PM aku cz nggak nemu akun twit dan fbku. Dulu uname twitku itu ela_kyuhyunnie. Tapi sekarang ganti jadi ela_JungShim. Dan mention kalo mau di folback ya~**

**Kalo fb itu namanya Ela Ela Changminnie, tapi nggak terlalu aktif disana sih.. hehehe..**

**Last, semua ucapan terima kasih kalian #slapped –mian, maxudnya, semua komentar, saran, kritik, dan dukungan kalian silahkan masukkan ke dalam kotak review ya~**

**SILENT READERS = orang yang tak bisa menghargai kerja keras para author.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan degupan jantung Changmin belum mereda sedikitpun. Seluruh tubuhnya menahan rasa antisipasi akan kemungkinan kalau Yunho benar-benar akan mengikuti ajakannya tadi ke dalam sini.

Akankah Yunho mengiyakan ajakannya?

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin love to me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 5**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : pengennya bertahan d rate T , tapi...pindah M aja dah!

**Length** : 5 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Alur Super Lambat! FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

***flashback***

"Aku... aku tak mengerti, hyung. Biasanya aku tak seperti ini.." ucap Changmin tergugu di antara tangisnya.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum, dan memeluk dongsaengnya yang kini terlihat rapuh untuk pertama kalinya itu. Ia usap surai madu Changmin, dan mengecup sayang puncak kepalanya. "Itu namanya kau jatuh cinta padanya, Changmin-ah."

Changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegar Leeteuk, membuat bahu itu basah karena tangisnya yang sedari tadi belum mau mereda. Ia bergumam,"Cinta, hyung? Bukankah cinta itu harusnya membahagiakan? Tapi kenapa saat ini... rasanya begini sakit?"

"Sakit itu terasa karena kau memiliki rasa padanya, Min. Dengan Taemin, Victoria dan yang lainnya, kau tak merasa sakit begini kan? Itu tandanya kau tak mencintai mereka. Sedangkan untuk Yunho... perasaan sakit yang kau rasakan itu karena kau terluka. Rasa terluka dan sakit itu ada karena kau mencintainya."

Changmin terdiam mendengar penuturan Leeteuk padanya.

"Begitukah hyung? Aku tak masalah waktu Victoria bersama yang lain, tapi aku tak terima melihat Yunho dengan yeoja lain... itu karena aku... cinta pada Yunho..?"

Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Changmin. "Ya. Kau itu mencintai Yunho, karea itu kau merasa sakit melihatnya dengan yeoja lain. Itu namanya kau cemburu. Tapi saat kau bisa bersanding dengannya, maka semuanya akan terasa sangat membahagiakan."

Leeteuk merasakan bahunya kini ringan. Ia melihat ke arah rommatenya itu dan menemukan ada satu pancaran tekad di sana, dan itu cukup membuatnya tertegun.

"C-Changmin-ah?"

"Aku mengerti, hyung. Kalau begitu, aku akan merasakan bahagia saat aku bisa mendapatkannya kan?" ucap namja yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan yakin. Membuat Leeteuk jadi merasakan firasat tak mengenakkan mengenai hal ini.

"Tunggu saja, Jung Yunho."

***End flashback***

.

.

Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang. Di dalam bilik toilet, dengan jantung yang berdebar dengan hebatnya. Darahnya mengalir deras ke setiap sel tubuhnya, dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar menahan rasa antisipasi yang melanda dirinya.

**CKLEK**

Changmin langsung mendongakkan kepala saat mendengar pintu terbuka, dan detakan jantungnya menggila di dalam sana melihat sosok familiar itu.

"Jung Yunho." bisik Changmin dengan suara yang amat sangat lirih.

**BRUK!**

"Ugh!"

Kedua doe eyes Changmin melebar tak percaya dan bibir sintalnya mengeluarkan erangan kaget saat ada satu tangan yang mencengkeram kuat lehernya dan mendorongnya sampai ke dinding. Ia menatap sang pelaku dan seluruh tubuhnya merinding melihat tatapan dingin yang bercampur gairah itu terarah tepat padanya.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya? Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal gila di restaurantku ini?!" _'..dan membuatku hampir gila menahan semua nafsu yang membakar ini..'_ lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

Cukup sudah namja itu membuat separuh otaknya lumpuh dimakan nafsu dengan segala tingkahnya.

Namun untuk keterkejutan Yunho, namja yang lebih muda darinya itu malah tersenyum—ah, tepatnya menyeringai ke arahnya. Dan Yunho harus menahan raungan nikmatnya kala ia merasakan lutut Changmin dengan sangat sengaja menekan ereksinya itu.

"I love you, and I want you~ " desah namja yang lebih muda itu dengan suara yang rendah dan sangat terdengar sexy bagi telinga Yunho.

Yunho mengencangkan cengkeramannya di leher Changmin. "Bagian mana dariku yang kau inginkan, hmm?"

Changmin beerusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kini terasa agak susah dengan tangan Yunho mencengkeram lehernya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh nafsu, sebelum tatapan laparnya turun ke arah lututnya yang kini menggesek pangkal paha Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai melihat hal itu, dan tanpa aba-aba, namja pemilik restaurant itu melepasan cengkeraman tangannya pada leher Changmin, dan berpindah untuk mendorong kepala namja itu turun ke bawah. "On your knees." perintahnya yang dituruti dengan senang hati oleh Changmin.

Mahasiswa jenius itu kini berlutut dengan wajahnya kini bertemu pandang dengan gundukan besar di pangkal paha Yunho. Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, Changmin langsung menyurukkan wajahnya ke gundukan keras itu dan mengusapkan wajahnya di sana.

Lenguhan Yunho yang teredam itu membuat Changmin semakin berani bergerak. Kini ia mulai menjilat bagian luar celana jeans itu, dan meskipun rasanya tak menyenangkan saat lidahnya merasakan bahan kain jeans itu, namun hal itu terbayar dengan erangan tertahan Yunho yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinganya.

'_Lebih... ingin lebih lagi...'_

Tak bisa merasa bersabar lagi, kedua tangan Changmin kini bergerak ke arah ikat pinggang yang dikenakan Yunho. Tapi kedua tangan itu terhenti, dan Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas untuk langsung menatap pada Yunho. "Yunho, aku mau..."

Di lain pihak, Yunho kini benar-benar harus menahan dirinya dengan sangat kuat untuk tak langsung orgasme di tempat waktu melihat Changmin menatap ke arahnya. Kedua doe eyes itu terlihat sayu saat menatapnya, sementara mulutnya masih menempel erat di depan ereksinya, dan mulut penuh dosa malah mendesahkan namanya dan meminta...

Kedua tangan Changmin bergerak lincah membuka tautan ikat pinggang Yunho begitu namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan terampil, jari-jari lentik Changmin membuka kancing jeans itu, sebelum ia menggantikan kedua tangan itu dengan mulutnya.

"Changmin.."

Gairah membanjiri tubuh Changmin mendengar Yunho menyebutkan namanya dengan suara rendah yang sexy itu. Menahan tatapan Yunho dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Changmin menggigit kaitan resleting itu, dan dengan amat sangat perlahan, ia menurunkan resleting celana jeans Yunho.

Suara derit retsleting yang terbuka dengan perlahan itu membuat benak Yunho nyaris gila. Tatapan penuh nafsu yang dilancarkan Changmin padanya membuat keadaan jadi semakin tak tertahankan bagi Yunho. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menahan semua erangan yang pasti akan keluar saat melihat Changmin yang berlutut di bawahnya.

Di sisi lain, Changmin hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat ia dengan perlahan menurunkan resleting jeans itu. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang mata musang yang tajam itu.

Baru ketika ia sudah tak bisa bergerak lebih turun lagi, ia menurunkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Yunho, dan—

"HolyShit!" umpat Changmin tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian." ucap Yunho dengan seringai mesum yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mengelus penisnya yang kini bertemu langsung dengan udara luar.

"K-kenapa kau tak memakai boxer atau apapun?" tanya Changmin tak percaya ketika kini ia bertemu langsung dengan penis Yunho yang ukurannya... ukurannya...

_WOW! Fantastic baby!_

Changmin memandangi penis Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Selama ini, ia belum pernah bertemu namja yang memiliki penis lebih besar darinya. Dan meskipun sempat terlintas dalam benaknya kalau penis Yunho mungkin lebih besar dari miliknya, tapi ia tak menyangka kalau milik Yunho akan sebesar... dan sepanjang ini...

Yunho meraih dagu Changmin saat ia melihat namja itu menatap penisnya dan menelan salivanya dengan gugup. "Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Lalu tunggu apa lagi?"

Yunho memajukan pantatnya hingga kini kepala penisnya menyentuh bibir sintal Changmin. Namun tak seperti perkiraannya, namja yang lebih muda itu malah memundurkan kepalanya hingga tertahan oleh tembok di belakangnya.

"T-tunggu dulu. A-aku belum.. Aku belum..."

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan penuh tanya, dan Changmin kembali menelan salivanya dengan gugup.

"A-aku belum pernah melakukan blowjob!"

Kedua mata musang Yunho melebar mendengar pengakuan Changmin. Sebelum kemudian senyum penuh kepuasan terukir disana.

_'Jadi, Changmin belum pernah melakukan blowjob? Kalau begitu, aku yang pertama baginya...'_

Namja pemilik Kimchi Restaurant itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di dinding—menahan dirinya agar kedua tangannya tak menyakiti Changmin— dan menatap ke bawah. "Belajarlah melakukan itu dari sekarang." perintahnya.

Changmin tertegun melihat tatapan Yunho padanya. Namun demi tekadnya untuk membuat namja itu menjadi miliknya, ia akan melakukan apapun yang akan membuat Yunho puas olehnya.

Karena itulah, Changmin kini menegakkan tubuhnya, dan satu tangannya terulur ke arah paha Yunho. Tangan itu melingkar disana untuk memberi Changmin pegangan, sementara kini wajahnya kembali mendekat ke pangkal paha Yunho.

Changmin mengenali bentuk penis di depannya. Jelas karena ia sesama namja, maka bagian itupun sama seperti miliknya, dan meskipun ia tak yakin, namun bukankah karena seharusnya ia sesama namja, maka ia tahu apa saja dan di bagian mana saja ia harus memberikan rangsangan agar bisa mencapai orgasme.

Memulai langkah pertamanya, Changmin menghembuskan nafas panasnya ke kepala penis itu, dan cukup puas saat melihat penis yang sudah ereksi itu berkedut tepat di depan matanya. Ia mendekatkan hidungnya ke sana, dan menghirup dalam aroma yang di kuarkan oleh bagian privat Yunho itu.

_'Nice smell..'_

Tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti, Changmin kini benar-benar menyurukkan hidung dan wajahnya ke pangkal paha itu. Menghirup semua aroma itu, dan menggesekkan pipi dan hidungnya ke penis yang sudah tegang sedari tadi itu.

"Nghhh.."

Merasa lebih berani dan yakin, Changmin mulai menjulurkan lidahnya. Satu tangannya yang lain mengelus paha dalam Yunho dengan gerakan erotis, sementara lidah nakalnya itu mulai menjilat dari pangkal penis itu.

Tatapan Changmin yang semula terkonsentrasi penuh ke penis Yunho, kini mulai merangkak naik ke atas. Dan seketika, tubuhnya langsung memanas ketika ia menemukan tatapan penuh nafsu Yunho padanya. Penisnya yang terkurung di celananya itu mulai bangkit dari tidurnya.

Meskipun demikian, ia tak menghentikan gerakan lidahnya yang menjilat batang penis Yunho... hingga tiba di puncak penis Yunho.

"Mmhhhh.."

Yunho menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Bibirnya tak bisa lagi menahan desahan nikmat saat lidah Changmin sampai di kepala penisnya, dan menjilat dalam pada lubang kecil di ujung penisnya itu.

Changmin yang kembali mendengar desahan Yunho merasakan hatinya mengembang karena bangga. Tanpa basa-basi, ia kembali melanjutakan aksi mari-menjilat-penis-besar-Yunho itu dengan penuh antusiasme.

Saliva yang keluar dari mulutnya itu kini membasahi setiap inchi penis Yunho. Membuat penis besar itu jadi terlihat mengkilat karenanya. Sementara Changmin sendiri kini berkutat dengan ujung penis Yunho dan bermain dengan lubang kecil yang benar-benar sensitif itu.

Di lain pihak, kini Yunho merasa sangat tersiksa dengan tingkah Changmin pada ereksinya itu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat hingga memutih, sedangkan bibirnya mendesiskan umpatan karena kenikmatan yang tengah melanda dirinya.

"Shit! Changmin, buka mulutmu!" perintah Yunho sambil mendorong kepala penisnya ke bibir Changmin yang sedikit terbuka. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar merasakan nafas panas dari mulut Changmin menerpa ujung ereksinya.

Changmin mematung mendengar perintah Yunho. Namun dengan penis yang kini memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya, akhirnya Changmin dengan perlahan membuka lebar kedua bibirnya agar penis yang berukuran besar itu bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hngghh.."

Changmin merasakan invasi penis Yunho pada mulutnya, dan ia dipaksa untuk membuka mulutnya lebih—dan lebih lebar lagi untuk mengakomodasi penis besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hnghh!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat tiba-tiba saja penis Yunho memaksa masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Insting menguasai tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar ia menggigit penis yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

"Shit! Changmin! No teeth!" marah Yunho yang kini menarik keluar penisnya secepat kilat. Pemilik Kimchi Restaurant itu meraih dagu Changmin. "Buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, dan jangan sekali-kali kau gunakan gigimu." instruksi Yunho tak sabaran, sebelum ia kembali memasukkan penis besarnya itu ke dalam mulut hangat Changmin.

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya sendiri saat merasakan penisnya di lingkupi oleh panas mulut Changmin. Bagian dalam mulut Changmin sendiri kini memeluk penisnya dengan ketat. Membuat kepalanya kini bersandar di dinding dengan nafas yang mulai tak karuan.

Dengan mulut hangat Changmin mengulum penisnya, namja berparas tampan itu harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menahan agar ia tak klimaks detik itu juga.

_'Shit! Ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama..'_

Mengikuti alur nafsu dalam tubuhnya, Yunho mulai melakukan penetrasi ke dalam mulut Changmin. Awalnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan penisnya sedikit, sebelum kembali pada kehangatan mulut Changmin. Gerakan kecil itu berulang, dan lama-lama Yunho mulai mengeluarkan penisnya agak jauh, sebelum kembali menghujam masuk ke mulut hangat itu.

Changmin merasakan nafasnya tersengal. Ia memeluk erat kedua paha Yunho sementara mulutnya kini harus membuka dengan sangat lebar. Rahangnya terasa sakit, sedangkan penis Yunho di dalam mulutnya itu kini bergerak keluar-masuk dengan ritme yang cukup cepat.

"Suck and lick me... Changmin.."

Changmin mengangkat pandangannya ke atas, dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar melihat ekspresi di wajah Yunho saat ini. Kepala Yunho menunduk dan di sandarkan ke tembok, sementara mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan tanpa suara. Ekspresi kenikmatan di wajah tampan itu, dan tatapan mata Yunho padanya membuat tubuhnya sendiri ikut bereaksi.

Tanpa sadar Changmin melepaskan satu tangannya dari paha Yunho dan bergerak untuk memanja penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna itu.

"Hnghh... nghhh..."

Changmin mendesah tertahan saat tangannya memanja penisnya sendiri. Dan getaran suara itu membuat Yunho makin mempercepat penetrasinya ke gua hangat itu.

Changmin sedikit tersedak dengan gerakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun ia tetap bertahan dan kini ia mulai menghisap-hisap penis yang terus bergerak di dalam mulutnya itu.

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari mulut Changmin dan tertahan oleh penis Yunho yang menggenjot mulutnya. Dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai mesum saat ia menemukan kalau tangan Changmin kini memanja penisnya sendiri. Yunho melepaskan sepatu kirinya, dan kini kaki telanjangnya ia tekankan di penis Changmin.

"Nghhh..!"

Tubuh Changmin terlonjak dan penis Yunho keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau merasa terangsang sendiri saat memanja penisku, Changmin?"

Tubuh Changmin menggeliat saat kaki Yunho kembali memijat penisnya, dan mulutnya melontarkan desahan keras.

"Kau menyukainya, hmm? Little slut."

Yunho kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Changmin, dan melakukan penetrasi cepat di sana. Sementara itu,kakinya tetap memanja penis Changmin dengan tekanan dan gerakan naik turun yang stabil.

Dunia Changmin menyempit hingga saat ini hanya ada Yunho dan dirinya. Tubuhnya menggila merasakan kenikmatan yang yang diberikan Yunho padanya, dan ia akan membalas Yunho dengan kenikmatan yang sama.

Satu tangan Changmin yang memeluk paha Yunho kini menggenggam erat pangkal penis Yunho yang tak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menggenggam erat dan menggerakkan tangannya disana, sementara mulutnya sendiri kini aktif menghisap-hisap, dan lidahnya melilit batang penis Yunho, sambil sesekali menyapu ujung penis Yunho.

Yunho menggeram dalam, dan ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi saat Changmin benar-benar aktif memanja penisnya. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat di dinding langsung mencengkeram kepala Changmin, dan langsung menggerakkan kepala Changmin ke depan dan belakang.

Changmin melenguh keras saat ujung penis Yunho menekan pangkal tenggorokannya. Tangannya dibawah sana semakin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri, dibantu dengan kaki Yunho yang bergerak memberikan friksi tak tertahankan disana. Tubuhnya gemetaran menahan orgasme yang kini semakin lama semakin mendekat padanya.

"Nghh... _Changmin_..."

Telinga Changmin menangkap namanya didesahkan oleh Yunho, dan detik itu juga semuanya menjadi sangat tak tertahankan lagi. Pandangannya memutih sementara tubuhnya mengejang kuat, dan—

"Nggghhhhhh..!"

Yunho mempercepat gerakan penetrasinya, sementara tangannya terus menggerakkan kepala Changmin dengan sama cepatnya. Erangan nikmat Changmin mengirimkan getaran nikmat pada penisnya. Kenyataan bahwa Changmin bisa mencapai orgasmenya hanya karena memblowjibnya membuat gerakan Yunho semakin menggila.

"nghh... Changmin... _Changmin_..."

Telinga Changmin kembali mendengar namanya didesahkan dengan begitu menggairahkan, dan meskipun ia tak begitu mengerti, namun Changmin berusaha untuk merilekskan tenggorokannya agar bisa menampung penis Yunho lebih dalam lagi.

Yunho menggeram keras saat merasakan deep throating yang diberikan Changmin padanya. Ia mendorong masuk penisnya lebih dalam lagi, dan meraungkan nama Changmin saat orgasme melandanya saat itu juga.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

***flashback***

"Hey oppa, katakan padaku, seperti apa namja yang membuatmu tertarik itu~ " desak Seohyun.

"Aku tak ingin membicarakannya, Seo. Sudah, tidurlah sana."

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah oppa~ beritahu aku~ " rengek Seohyun keras kepala.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya melihat kekeras kepalaan sepupunya itu. Seohyun itu sangat manis, dan semenjak kecil, Yunho sudah terbiasa memanjakan sepupunya yang memiliki hati yang baik itu. Dan itupun masih berlaku untuk saat ini.

"Kalau oppa memberitahumu, setelah itu kau harus berjanji akan langsung tidur, arra?"

"Yeeeyy!" seru Seohyun senang. "Sekarang beritahu aku oppa. Siapa namanya?"

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, dan membiarkan nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya penuh khidmat. "Shim Changmin. Namanya Shim Changmin."

Seohyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Shim Changmin. Nama yang cukup bagus. Orangnya seperti apa oppa? Kapan pertama kali oppa bertemu dengannya?" tanya yeoja itu beruntun.

"Shim Changmin itu... sexy. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, namun juga terlihat cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya tinggi, dan ia memiliki sepasang kaki jenjang yang menggairahkan."

"Hmm.. Lalu?"

"Lalu ia juga memiliki sepasang doe eyes yang mirip sekali dengan manik mata bambi. Besar, bulat, lucu dan terlihat innoce—."

"—tunggu dulu oppa. Jangan bilang oppa langsung tertarik karena matanya mirip dengan bambi?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. "Awalnya begitu. Yang pertama menarik perhatian oppa memang sepasang mata itu. Saat itu oppa menggodanya, dan secara halus menantangnya."

Yunho kemudian menceritakan secara detail mengenai setiap pertemuannya dengan Changmin. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya setiap kali ia mengingat semua moment pertemuannya yang cukup singkat dengan Changmin.

"Meskipun tak mau, tapi oppa benar-benar mulai menyukai Changmin. Bukan hanya karena sepasang matanya, namun juga dengan semua tingkahnya itu. Kekeras kepalaannya, sifatnya yang tak mau menyerah dan pemikiran uniknya itu membuat oppa tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Seohyun tersenyum gembira melihat oppanya dengan gembira menceritakan mengenai Changmin. "Aku turut senang oppa menemukan orang yang oppa sukai."

***flashback end***

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Dan kini benak Yunho tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi melihat Changmin yang masih berlutut di depannya. Mulutnya masih terbuka karena mengais udara, sementara di sudut-sudut bibirnya, ada saliva bercampur spermanya yang mengalir turun hingga ke dagu dan lehernya.

Kedua mata namja itu terpejam, dan Yunho nyaris mengerang lagi saat melihat kalau beberapa bagian wajah namja itu kini berhiaskan spermanya pula.

Saat mencapai orgasmenya tadi, Yunho berusaha menarik keluar penisnya hingga tak semua spermanya tertampung di mulut Changmin-melainkan juga terciprat ke wajah manis namja itu.

Yunho menahan nafas melihat keadaan Changmin saat itu. Wajah manis namja itu kini dihiasi oleh spermanya. Tubuhnya basah karena air dan keringat, dan dada Changmin yang polos terlihat begitu menggodanya. Sementara celana yang sangatsangatsangat ketat milik namja itu juga kini basah kuyup karena sperma miliknya sendiri.

Keadaan Changmin saat itu benar-benar sangat menggairahkan.

Andai kini mereka berada di tempat yang layak, Yunho pasti akan langsung membuka lebar kaki Changmin, dan memasukkan penisnya ke lubang sempit Changmin, dan menggenjotnya dengan kuat dan cepat hingga namja itu hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya saja.

Namun tidak. Ia tak akan melakukan seks dengan namja itu kalau hanya untuk one night stand saja. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, itu berarti ia kalah.

Ia memang menyukai namja itu. Tapi sebelum Changmin membuktikan kalau namja itu benar-benar mencintainya dan berusaha keras mendapatkannya, ia tak akan mengaku kalah.

Yunho mengancingkan lagi celana jeansnya, dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Diam disana dan aku akan membawakanmu baju ganti." ucapnya dengan nada dingin sebelum keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan menatap ke arah cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya. Benaknya kembali berkelana ke beberapa saat lalu dimana ia memblowjob Yunho. Wajah Yunho saat mencapai klimaks terus terbayang di benaknya, dan ia tak bisa membiarkan ada orang lain yang melihat wajah Yunho saat mencapai orgasme. Tidak. Yunho yang seperti itu hanya miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

.

..

...

Cklek.

**BRAK!**

Yunho menutup cepat pintu di belakangnya dan menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Shit! Changmin, kenapa kau telanjang seperti itu?!"

Kedua mata Yunho melebar kaget melihat Changmin yang dengan santainya memutar badannya hingga kini tubuh telanjangnya terpampang jelas baginya.

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan sangat sulit, dan tanpa bisa ia cegah, matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Changmin. Dari ujung rambut, hingga ujung kaki. Tak ada satupun sudut yang terlewat.

Gairah itu kembali padanya. Membuat tubuhnya merasakan panas dari dalam. Dan semakin membakar seiring dengan langkah Changmin yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Nafsu itu meliputi setiap sel tubuhnya saat Changmin merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuhnya yang tertutup rapi oleh jeans dan kemejanya.

"Yunho, aku bisa memuaskanmu seperti tadi lagi. Hanya dengan mulut, atau dengan seluruh tubuhku. Karena itu, jangan lagi kau menyentuh yeoja lain—atau namja lain, di depan mataku. Aku mencintaimu, dan kau itu milikku. Hanya milikku seorang."

Yunho mematung tak percaya sementara Changmin meraih jumpsuit yang ia bawa. Memakainya dengan cepat, dan langsung keluar dari sana.

.

..

...

_Apa ia tadi tak salah dengar? Apa itu berarti kemarin Changmin cemburu pada Seohyun?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**#faint #nosebleeding**

**a-annyeong..**

**aigooo... author nggak ngerti kudu bilang apa..**

**ini belom NC, tapi memang udah harus author tempatin ke rate M ini..**

***usap darah di hidung***

**Changmin itu kalo NC-an ama yg laen, gak pake blowjob, cz dia yang di blowjob. Makanya dia belom pernah kasi blowjob. Aigooo..baru kali ini author bkin adegan blowjob yang sedetail ini.. biasanya cuman bentar doang, tapi kali ini...**

**Ah, sudahlah.. author ud gak ngerti kudu bilang gimana lagi.. terlalu capek habis bikin chap yang ini..**

**Ini baru blowjob.. tapi para readerku sudah terpuaskankah keyadongannya?**

**Last, yang masih mau ini lanjut, ayo review**

**Dan hargai author yang udah melewati perjuangan berdarah demi ngetik ff yadong ini dengan klik kotak review dan tinggalkan jejak kalian.**


	6. Chapter 6

.

..

...

Apa ia tadi tak salah dengar? Apa itu berarti kemarin Changmin cemburu pada Seohyun?

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin love to me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 6**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : pengennya bertahan d rate T , tapi...pindah M aja dah!

**Length** : 6 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, Alur Super Lambat! FirstSeme!Min-NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Donghae melirik ke arah satu temannya itu, dan memilih untuk menyenggolkan sikunya pada Siwon.

"Waeyo?"

Donghae tak menjawab, dan hanya menggunakan dagunya untuk mengarahkan perhatian Siwon ke arah teman mereka itu.

Siwon mengikuti arahan Donghae dan menemukan Yunho yang kini tengah memegang gelas vodkanya dengan senyuman yang membuat wajah tampan itu jadi makin menawan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Donghae dan Siwon jadi mengerutkan kening, melainkan karena tatapan namja itu terlihat menerawang entah kemana.

Karena sangat tak mungkin kalau Yunho sampai tersenyum begitu bahagia sementara yang ada didepannya itu adalah mereka berdua.

Dan akan sangat membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdua meremang kalau sampai Yunho menatap mereka dan tiba-tiba tersenyum bahagia seperti itu =_="

Siwon kembali menatap Donghae, kedua alis tebalnya terangkat penuh tanya. Sedangkan yang ditanyai seperti itu hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Yun." panggil Siwon.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban. Yang dipanggil masih berada dalam dunia hayalnya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Siwon menatap ke arah Donghae.

"Yunho." kali ini Donghae yang memanggil, dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

Siwon menghela nafas dan—

**BRAK!**

"Jung Yunho!"

Tubuh Yunho tersentak kaget saat meja yang mereka tempati mengeluarkan bunyi yang sangat keras. Ia menatap ke arah meja, dan menemukan kepalan tangan Siwon di atas meja, dan ganti menatap sang pemilik kepalan tangan itu.

"Siwonnie, wae?" tanyanya.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu. "Aniya. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Wae?"

Yunho menatap ke dua temannya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Ia kembali tersenyum senang. Benaknya kembali membayangkan setiap tingkah Changmin yang sangat di luar dugaan itu. Sangat diluar dugaan. Sangat tak biasa. Dan itu semua membuat setiap detik dimana ia berinteraksi dengan Changmin terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Tak bisa terlupakan.

Changmin yang memakai hotpants ke restaurantnya..

Changmin yang datang dengan niat ingin melamar pekerjaan di tempatnya..

Changmin yang mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga ia bisa merasakan aroma namja itu mengisi setiap indra penciumannya..

Changmin yang mengecupnya dengan berani..

Changmin yang berjalan keluar dengan dagu terangkat tegak meskipun ia tolak bekerja di tempatnya..

Changmin yang melihatnya bersama Yunho..

Changmin yang kembali datang dengan baju sexy..

Changmin yang mengundangnya ke dalam toilet..

Changmin yang memberinya mindblowing-blowjob..

Changmin yang naked..

Dan terakhir... Changmin yang berkata kalau ia tengah terbakar cemburu pada Seohyun dan mengatakan kepossessivannya mengenai dirinya..

Yunho tak yakin mengapa, tapi saat ini hatinya merasa sangat bahagia, dan ia tak bisa menhan kedua ujung bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas dan membentuk senyuman sepanjang waktu.

Sekilas seperti orang bodoh, karena setelah tersenyum, ia memasang wajah seriusnya, namun tak sampai lima detik, ia kembali tersenyum lagi. Benar-benar seperti orang gila.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!"

Tubuh Yunho kembali tersentak kaget mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan nada kesal. Kali ini suara Donghae.

"Donghae-yah.. Kenapa kau jadi pemarah seperti ini sih." ucap Yunho sambil meminum minumannya yang sedari tadi terlupakan. Pikirannya sekilas kembali pada Changmin, dan ia bergumam pelan.

"Kurasa aku sudah tertangkap."

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Buruk.

Mood seorang Jung Yunho kini tengah memburuk hingga ke batasnya.

Yang berarti bahwa setiap kali ada yang berani mengetuk pintu ruangannya di Kimchi Restaurant, pasti akan ada tatapan marah yang sangat mengintimidasi, disertai ucapan yang penuh penekanan.

Semua karyawan di sana hampir-hampir tak ada lagi yang berani mengajak bos mereka berbicara sepatah katapun lagi lima hari ini.

Bahkan Jaejoong yang terlihat dekat dan akrab pun sudah angkat tangan. Kini cuma tersisa Heechul saja yang masih berani berbicara dan beradu argumen—atau teriakan?—dengan pemilik Kimchi Restaurant itu.

**BRAK!**

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Sudah cukup! Kau membuat semua karyawan kita jadi ketakutan!" seru Heechul begitu saja saat memasuki ruangan Yunho tanpa dipanggil.

"Kau berisik, Kim Heechul." sahut Yunho dengan penuh tekanan.

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Yunho, Heechul kini berkacak pinggang di depan Yunho."Dari kemarin aku terus berpikir apa yang menyebabkanmu jadi seperti ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya."

Yunho menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Bocah Shim itu sudah lima hari ini tak datang kesini kan?"

Yunho terdiam.

Heechul tak bisa menahan senyum sombongnya merekah saat melihat tatapan Yunho semakin menggelap. Itu berarti jawabannya benar.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kalau memang bocah Shim itu begitu berarti untukmu, cari dia dan jangan lampiaskan mood burukmu pada anak buahmu. Kau membuat suasana kerja disini jadi tegang."

Yunho masih terdiam. Pikirannya berputar-putar engan sangat tidak menyenangkan. Dan berada di tepat yang mengingatkannya pada Changmin ini juga tak bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

"Aku pergi." putus Yunho sembari tangannya merih jaket dan kunci mobilnya. "Simpan kuncinya di tempat biasa saja, karena aku tak kembali kesini nanti malam."

.

Bar sepertinya tempat yang cocok untuk melampiaskan amarah, _right_?

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Lima hari. Sudah lima hari ini Changmin tak ke Kimchi Restaurant.

Bukan karena tak mau, tapi karena memang tak bisa. Ia ini masih berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Yang tentu saja memiliki tugas dan juga ada ujian-ujian yang menanti.

Dan lima hari ini, ia benar-benar tak bisa lagi menunda untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang memang memerlukan waktu yang lama itu. Karena jika tugas itu belum selesai, ia tak bisa mengikuti ujian dari sonsaengnim mereka. Karena itulah, lima hari ini ia benar-benar hanya fokus pada materi pelajarannya.

Meskipun tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia sudah sangatsangatsangat merindukan Jung Yunho.

Tapi hari ini, masalah itu akan terselesaikan. Lima hari berkutat dengan tugas, dan dilanjut ujian singkat dari sonsaengnimnya sudah berakhir. Kini ia sudah bebas, dan tujuan utamanya adalah Kimchi Restaurant!

—atau begitulah rencananya sebelum ia dicegat oleh beberapa pacar dan temannya.

.

..

...

Dan disinilah kini ia berada. Di sebuah pub, karena orang-orang yang ia sebut teman dan—dulu— merupakan pacar-pacarnya memaksanya untuk menemani mereka semua bersenang-senang karena masa-masa sulit sudah terlewati. Ia tak bisa menolak, karena mereka semua mendorongnya, dan beberapa namja imut yang merupakan—mantan— ukenya memasang wajah memelas dan memohon dengan sangat dengan alasan karena Changmin kini tak pernah menemani mereka lagi.

Yah, akhirnya dengan amat sangat terpaksa, ia harus menunda keinginannya yang sudah sangat menggebu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Hyung, ayo minum~" ucap Taemin sambil menyodorkan segelas tequila ke arah Changmin, dan tanpa permisi, namja berwajah manis dan imut itu langsung duduk di pangkuan Changmin. Taemin terus tersenyum dengan wajah yang cukup memerah—menandakan namja yang lebih muda dari Changmin itu sudah mulai mabuk.

"Taeminnie, minggirlah.." tolak Changmin sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuh kurus Taemin darinya.

Jika dulu ia akan langsung menggrepe dan meremas pantat kenyal Taemin, kini ia malah tak lagi merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Taemin.

Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sangat imut, dan menoleh ke arah Key.

"Key hyuuung~ Changmin hyung menolak dan mengusirku~" rengek Taemin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Key yang mendengar ucpan Taemin kini menempatkan tubuh sintal menggodanya itu tepat di samping Changmin. "Hyung, kau sekarang jadi menyebalkan. Taemin menawarimu minum, dan kau tak hanya menolak, tapi juga mengusirnya. Kau keterlaluan hyung."

Changmin yang merasa disudutkan oleh Key itu menatap ke arah Taemin, dan ia jadi cukup tak tega juga melihat wajah Taemin yang kini terlihat hampir menangis itu.

Akhirnya Changmin meraih gelas yang disodorkan Taemin itu dan meminumnya sampai habis dengan cepat. "Sudah kuhabiskan, jadi sekarang kau bisa minggir dan—nghhh.."

Changmin tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, karena kini ia merasa pikirannya tak lagi bisa fokus. Tatapannya menjadi buram dan blur. Benaknya terasa ringan. Mengawang. Seperti orang yang tengah mabuk berat. Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan lemas bersamaan.

"Minuman apa..."

Pikiran Changmin mulai mengabur, namun sekilas ia masih bisa mendengar seseorang berbicara.

"Biarkan kali ini kami yang melayanimu, hyung~ "

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

Rahang Yunho mengeras. Ia merapatkan giginya menahan gelegak amarah yang semakin lama menjadi semakin tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Bukan gemetar kedinginan, namun gemetara karena ia menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk ta jatuh pada kendali amarah yang kini mulai merajai tubuhnya. Sepasang mata musang tajamnya itu tak lepas dari pemandangan nista di depan sana.

Shim Changmin, yang bersandar di sofa, dengan dua namja dan dua yeoja yang tak henti-hentinya menyentuh dan menggerayangi tubuh Changmin.

Lima hari. Genap lima hari namja itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depannya, dan ternyata namja itu mengabiskan waktunya di tempat seperti ini, dan berlaku seperti seorang budak seks!

Yunho mencengkeram erat gelasnya saat melihat posisi Changmin sekarang. Namja itu bersandar di sofa, dengan kedua tangannya terentang di sandaran sofa karena ditahan oleh tangan kedua namja berwajah manis disana. Dua yeoja menempatkan diri di tengah kaki Changmin yang terbuka lebar, dan tangan-tangan yeoja itu mengelus-elus dada bidang Changmin yang—untungnya— masih tertutup oleh kemejanya.

Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras saat melihat dua namja yang berada di samping kanan-kirinya itu menggunakan satu tangan mereka yang lain untuk mengelus-elus paha Changmin-**NYA**!

Kedua mata elangnya yang tajam itu menatap nyalang pada dua bibir yeoja yang kini menempel di kanan-kiri leher Changmin-**NYA**!

Dibutuhkan seluruh usaha dari setiap sel tubuhnya untuk menahan amarahnya dan tetap berdiam di tempatnya, sementara pemandangan didepan sana benar-benar menguji dirinya.

Dan seluruh pertahanannya langsung hilang kendali saat ia melihat dengan amat sangat jelas saat namja yang berada di sebelah kanan Changmin, mulai menggerayangi pangkal paha Changmin!

Tak bisa..!

Tak bisa lagi..!

**Changmin adalah miliknya, dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuh Changmin selain dirinya!**

.

.

.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Key tak terima saat tangannya yang tengah bermain dengan kejantanan Changmin itu di hempaskan begitu saja.

"He is **MINE**, you slut!" raung Yunho penuh amarah. Ia langsung menyentakkan tubuh Changmin—dan itu langsung membuatnya kaget saat mendapati tubuh Changmin benar-benar lemas, dan tatapan namja itu tak fokus sama sekali.

Changmin terlihat mabuk, amat sangat mabuk. Dan orang-orang ini benar-benar mengambil kesempatan itu.

Yunho menatap tajam empat orang itu. Tatapannya benar-benar mengintimidasi, hingga membuat keempatnya tak berani bicara sepatah katapun lagi.

"Kalian ingat baik-baik. Shim Changmin itu milik Jung Yunho! Jangan lagi kalian berani menyentuhkan tangan-tangan kotor kalian pada tubuhnya!" ancamnya dingin sebelum melangkah pergi dengan membawa Changmin bersamanya.

.

.

.

**BRUK!**

"Ugh!"

Yunho mengabaikan erang tak nyaman Changmin saat ia menghempaskan tubuh namja itu di dalam mobilnya. Pemilik Kimchi Restaurant itu langsung berputar dan masuk ke pintu pengemudi.

Ia menatap pada tubuh tak sadar Changmin, dan sekilas ia melihat kissmasrk di leher jenjang itu.

Cengkeramannya pada kemudi mobilnya langsung meng-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tatapan matanya nyalang penuh amarah, dan rahangnya benar-benar mengeras dengan gigi-gigi yang bergemeletuk.

Amarahnya benar-benar tak terkendali sekarang ini.

Changmin adalah miliknya, dan ia tak terima melihat ada tanda yang bukan miliknya di tubuh Changmin.

"Kau itu milikku, Shim Changmin. Dan akan ku buat tubuhmu merasakan sendiri siapa pemilikmu!" geram Yunho sambil menekan pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Dilarang protes karena ada kata TBC disitu.**

**Dilarang protes karena chap ini pendek.**

**Wow, author bener-bener amused waktu chap kmaren yang nyampe lebih dari tujuh puluh!**

**Ternyata reader disini pada yadong semua yah..**

**Gak bisa banyak omong cz ini udah waktunya author siap2 buat berangkat kerja shift malem.**

**Chap ini memang sengaja author stop disini, cz untuk chap depan, author udah siapin FULL NC buat para yadongers yang dari kmaren isi reviewnya minta FULL NC!**

**Silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya kalo mau author apdetnya cepet yah~**


	7. Chapter 7

Changmin adalah miliknya, dan ia tak terima melihat ada tanda yang bukan miliknya di tubuh Changmin.

"Kau itu milikku, Shim Changmin. Dan akan ku buat tubuhmu merasakan sendiri siapa pemilikmu!" geram Yunho sambil menekan pedal gas mobilnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin love to me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 7**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : Udah waktunya bener-bener ganti ke rate M !

**Length** : 7 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, NC-17! FirstSeme!Min-NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Byurrrr!**

"Unggghhh!"

Changmin mengibaskan kepalanya secara refleks merasakan ada air dingin yang mengguyur kepalanya. Kemudian ia membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan, dan seluruh tubuhnya langsung merasakan getar antisipasi melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan sangat sangat tajam dan penuh amarah.

.

.

Ini _salah_..

Sangat _salah_..

Amat sangat _salah_, karena seharusnya ia merasa takut melihat betapa kuat emosi yang terpancar di sepasang mata itu kala menatapnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengingkari kalau ada bagian dari dirinya—dan bagian itu bisa dibilang hampir 90% —malah merasakan kesenangan tak wajar melihat Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

Begitu... _mengintimidasi_.

Shit! Bahkan dengan aura marah yang menguar dari setiap inchi tubuhnya, Changmin merasa kalau namja itu bukannya terlihat menakutkan—oke, ada 10%bagian darinya yang merasa kalau Yunho cukup mengerikan—, tapi baginya sekarang ini, Yunho malah terlihat...

.

..

..._Sexy_.

So damn _sexy_..

Reallyreallyreally _HOT_ and _SEXY_!

Dan tak bisa tidak, kejantanannya yang masih tertutup celana jeans itu sehati dengan pikiranya, dan perlahan mulai menegang.

.

Yunho memperhatikan namja yang kini berada di tempat tidurnya itu dengan penuh keheranan dan kekaguman. Hanya beberapa detik semenjak kedua mata itu terbuka, Yunho bisa melihat sepasang bambi eyes itu menatapnya balik dengan penuh rasa... _lapar_.

Dan saat tatapannya mengawasi tiap jengkal tubuh Changmin, Yunho tak bisa menyembunyikan seriangaiannya melihat adanya gundukan yang mulai terlihat pada pangkal paha namja itu.

_'...such a slut..'_

Tapi semua hal itu tak bisa membuat Yunho lupa akan kemarahannya yang benar-benar sudah menjulang tinggi. Hanya dengan sekilas bayangan mengenai keadaan Changmin satu jam lalu cukup untuk membuat hati seorang Jung Yunho panas. Panas akan emosi menggelegak melihat Changmin di sentuh oleh orang selain dirinya!

Langsung saja seringaian yang sempat muncul itu hilang tanpa bekas. Yunho merangkak di atas tubuh Changmin. Menatap tajam pada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang ia buat.

_**Grepp!**_

"Ugh!"

Yunho tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali, meskipun saat ini satu tangannya tengah mencengkeram kuat leher jenjang Changmin.

Sedangkan namja yang merasa sakit akan cengkeraman itu langsung berusaha menggunakan kedua tangannya—

**Clang! Clang!**

Bunyi antara dua besi yang saling bertabrakan memenuhi kamar yang sunyi itu, dan kini wajah kesakitan Changmin bercampur dengan rasa panik dan horor.

Mahasiswa Seoul University itu kembali berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Kedua tangannya benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari kepala ranjang, karena kini ada borgol yang menahan kedua tangannya untuk tetap berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar tak termaafkan Shim Changmin."

Satu kalimat itu langsung membuat Changmin melupakan keadaan tangan dan lehernya. Ia menatap lekat pada Yunho yang menatapnya dengan marah.

"Kau itu milikku. Hanya milikku. Dan karena kau adalah milikku, tak seharusnya kau membiarkan tubuhmu disentuh oleh orang selain aku."

Ucapan Yunho yang berlumurkan kepossessifan mengirimkan getaran nyata yang merambat sampai ke sumsumnya. Seluruh sel tubuhnya langsung meleleh, sementara kejantanannya langsung menegang dan berkedut kuat.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat meresapi setiap makna dari ucapan Yunho, dan begitu ia membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan pasrah bercampur gairah.

Gema kepossessifan Yunho akan dirinya membuat ia memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk di dominasi oleh Yunho, sedangkan perasaan bahwa bukan ia yang memegang segala kendali membangkitkan gairah lain yang kuat di dalam dirinya.

"Ya.. _Ya_... Aku milikmu Yunho. Hanya milikmu." desahnya tak tertahan. Tubuhnya bergerak di luar kendalinya dan melengkung ke atas, berusaha mendapatkan friksi sentuhan dengan tubuh Yunho yang berada di atasnya.

"Sentuh aku... miliki aku seutuhnya..."

Changmin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, dan mengangkat pantatnya ke atas. Ia menemukan paha Yunho, dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menggesekkan kejantanannya ke paha Yunho yang liat dan kokoh itu.

Desahan meluncur dari bibirnya, dan ia menatap Yunho dengan tatapan sayu. "Sentuh aku Yunho... buat aku jadi milikmu seutuhnya..."

Yunho mengeluarkan suara mirip raungan hewan buas dari tenggorokannya, dan langsung melumat kasar sepasang bibir sintal Changmin. Bibirnya menekan kedua bibir itu sementara lidahnya menjilati setiap sudut bibir Changmin.

Yunho melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di leher Changmin, dan menggunakan tangan itu untuk menahan pinggang Changmin agar terbaring diam di atas tempat tidur.

Changmin mengeluarkan erangan protes karena kini ia tak bisa bersentuhan dengan tubuh panas Yunho. Namun erangan protes itu langsung berganti dengan desahan nikmat saat lutut kanan Yunho menekan dan menggesek-gesek ereksinya. Membuat celana jeans ketat itu terasa berkali-kali lipat semakin menyesakkan bagi kejantanan Changmin.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar dengan setiap sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Bibirnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan—yang langsung diredam oleh Yunho dengan memasukkan lidahnya pada rongga mulut Changmin.

Lidah Yunho bergerilya. Menandai setiap sudut mulut Changmin dengan lidahnya yang menekan dan menggodanya dengan lihai. Sementara kedua bibirnya kini diberi tanda oleh gigi Yunho yang menggigiti kecil kedua bibirnya.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana Yunho melakukan ini semua padanya, tapi Yunho menggigiti bibir bawahnya sementara lidahnya menandai bagian dalam mulutnya. Bergantian dengan Yunho yang pindah menggigiti bibir atasnya, dan lidah nakal itu meraih lidahnya, mengajaknya untuk saling balas-membalas.

Kepala Changmin terasa pening dengan semua sensasi yang terasa begitu berlebihan ini. Ciuman kasar Yunho terasa begitu memabukkan, dan ia membalasnya dengan susah payah karena lutut Yunho senantiasa menggesek-gesek ereksinya dan membuatnya tak bisa fokus sama sekali.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan nafas Changmin semakin memendek. Ia menatap Changmin yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah. Sepasang bambi eyes itu menatapnya dengan sayu dan tak fokus. Sepasang bibir sintal itu kini ikut memerah pekat dan semakin tebal karena ciuman dan gigitan Yunho, dan keduanya terbuka demi mengais oksigen untuk paru-parunya.

Dada yang naik turun dengan cepat karena nafas Changmin yang sudah ngos-ngosan itu menarik perhatian Yunho.

Sekelebat bayangan dimana dua pasang tangan yeoja yang menggerayangi dada Changmin melintas di benaknya, dan Yunho langsung merobek kemeja Changmin dengan kekuatannya. Mempertontonkan seluruh tubuh atas Changmin hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

"Ini.." ucap Yunho sambil kedua tangannya menggerayangi dada dan perut Changmin yang terekspos. "..adalah milikku. Hanya milikku, dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya. _Arra_?" Kedua tangan Yunho berhenti di dua tonjolan kecil disana, dan mencubit keras kedua nipple Changmin. Mengundang erangan keras dari sepasang bibir sintal Changmin.

Yunho mencondongkan wajahnya kebawah, dan menyurukkan wajahnya di leher putih Changmin. "Pemilik dari setiap jengkal tubuhmu adalah aku. Dan aku akan menunjukkannya pada setiap orang di dunia ini." ucap Yunho sebelum ia mendaratkan mulutnya ke leher putih Changmin, dan mulai memberi tanda disana.

Bibir Yunho aktif menciumi kulit leher yang terekspos itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar untuk mengisap, sementara lidahnya terjulur keluar untuk menjilat leher Changmin, memancing desahan-demi desahan untuk meluncur tak terkendali dari bibir Changmin.

Terakhir, Yunho menancapkan giginya dalam-dalam. Membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak dan bibirnya mengeluarkan erang kesakitan. Namun Yunho tak peduli, dan langsung menjilat dan menghisap kuat bekas gigitannya itu.

Terus.. terus.. dan terus.. , Yunho melakukan itu pada setiap inchi kulit leher Changmin yang sekarang jadi super sensitif itu. Memberikan kissmark dan bitemark yang ia pastikan tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Memberitahukan setiap orang yang ada didunia, bahwa Changmin sudah ada yang memiliki, dan pemiliknya itu adalah ia.

Jung Yunho.

Tak puas hanya menandai leher, bibir Yunho ini beranjak turun ke dada Changmin. Bibir dan mulut Yunho bergerilya di seluruh tubuh atas Changmin yang terekspos itu, sementara kedua tangannya kembali aktif memencet dan mencubiti kedua nipple Changmin, dengan lutut yang masih terus menggesek-gesek ereksi Changmin yang semakin lama semakin tegang.

"Aahh... nghhh... Yunho... nghhh...Yunho...Yunho... aaahhh.."

Desahan dan lenguhan Changmin memenuhi kamar yang semula sunyi itu. Mahasiswa muda itu membiarkan kedua bibirnya terbuka lebar karena desahan terus memaksa keluar dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terlalu larut dalam setiap buaian yang diberikan Yunho padanya, hingga ia tak mempedulikan saliva yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Kedua tangannya yang diborgol di atas kepala ranjang terus bergerak-gerak liar karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh mulut, tangan dan kaki Yunho benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila. Gila dalam kenikmatan.

Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya dari tubuh Changmin. Ia memperhatikan hasil karyanya dalam memberikan tanda pada bagian atas tubuh Changmin. Puas dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada tubuh atas Changmin, kini tangannya berkutat dengan celana jeans ketat yang membalut sepasang kaki jenjang mahasiswa Seoul University itu.

"Angkat pantatmu." perintah Yunho yang langsung dituruti dengan patuh oleh Changmin.

Dengan sekali sentak, Yunho langsung melepaskan celana jeans itu sekaligus dengan underwearnya. Tatapan laparnya langsung mereguk pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Changmin yang sudah telajang bulat, dengan hickey di leher dan tubuh atasnya, kontras dengan sepasang kaki jenjangnya yang masih terlihat putih bersih. Dan di pertemuan antara sepasang kaki jenjang itu terdapat penis yang kini sudah terlihat menegang dan memerah akibat ulah lututnya sedari tadi.

"Ah, aku lupa sesuatu."

Yunho beranjak turun dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Changmin menatap penasaran pada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Yunho di balik punggungnya, namun langsung melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya saat Yunho memasangkan benda itu ke penisnya.

**Cockstrap**.

Sejenis cock ring namun berbentuk seperti sabuk kecil yang bisa disesuaikan keketatannya. Dipasang di pangkal kejantanan, tepat di batas antara pangkal penis dengan bola kembarnya, untuk menutup saluran sperma dan menahan terjadinya orgasme.

"Aku jelas tak mau kalau kau sampai datang lebih dulu, sedangkan ini adalah hukuman buatmu. Hukuman karena kau membiarkan orang lain menjamah milikku."

Yunho memasangkan cockstrap itu dengan kencang. Puas melihat penis Changmin sekarang tak bisa mencapai orgasmenya. Yunho meraih lutut kanan Changmin dan mengangkatnya. Tersenyum puas saat ia bisa melihat lubang kecil yang sempit berwarna pink muda itu. Lubang yang pastinya akan ia kerjai habis-habisan malam ini.

Namun sebelum itu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kau benar-benar nakal, eoh? Datang melamar bekerja, dengan hanya memakai hotpants begitu saja. Sepasang kaki ini hanya milikku. Kau tak boleh menunjukkannya pada orang lain selain aku. Arra?" ucap Yunho sebelum namja yang lebih tua itu mendaratkan gigitan kuat pada paha Changmin.

"Aaarghhh!"

Jeritan sakit yang digaungkan Changmin itu langsung berganti dengan desahan saat lidah dan bibir Yunho menjilat dan menghisap bekas gigitan itu. Meninggalkan bekas bitemark yang di timpa dengan kissmark. Memastikan bahwa namja di bawahnya ini tak akan lagi memakai sesuatu yang membangkitkan gairah d tempat yang tak terlihat olehnya.

Changmin menggeliat-geliat resah merasakan semua sentuhan Yunho. Bahkan namja itu belum menyentuh kejantanannya, namun ia merasa hampir gila dengan setiap hal yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Aaahh... Aaahh... Yun-Yunhoo... pleasee... aahhh..!"

Tubuh Changmin menggeliat kuat di bawah semua sentuhan Yunho. Semakin gila karena kini Yunho sudah bergerak ke atas dan mencapai pangkal pahanya.

"..shit..! Nghhh... Yunhoo... aahhh... please! Pleasee! Yunho—aahhh..!"

Yunho menyeringai puas mendengar desahan bercampur erangan frustasi yang keluar dari bibir Changmin. Mulutnya yang kini sibuk mengulum bola kembar di berisikan kantung penghasil sperma itu semakin lihai dalam melakukan tugasnya. Sementara kedua tangan Yunho kini dengan ahli terus mengelus-elus kuat sepasang paha putih mulus yang sudah berkali-kali membuat nafsu birahinya bangkit.

Bukannya tak mau menggapai penis Changmin yang kini berdiri tegak menantang gravitasi itu, tapi untuk kali ini, Yunho sedang ingin sepenuhnya menandai setiap inchi tubuh Changmin. Membuat namja yang kini menggelinjang di bawah sentuhannya itu benar-benar akan mengingat bahwa seluruh bagian tubuh namja itu adalah miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

"Aaahh..! Nghhh..Yunhoo... please... aahhh... nghhh... A-aku—Aaaahhhhhhh..!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat ke atas. Sepasang bambi eyes itu terbuka lebar dan kedua bibir sintal yang memerah itu terbuka lebar untuk menjeritkan lenguhan keras ketika namja muda itu mencapai orgasmenya.

Dry Orgasme. Orgasme yang tak sempurna karena ada cockstrap yang menghalangi jalan spermanya. Orgasme dimana meskipun ia mencapai klimaks, tak ada setetespun cairan putih susu yang memuncrat dari ujung penisnya.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh..oh... shit... Yunho..hahh..hahh..hahh... god... oh my god... Yunho..."

Yunho tak bisa menahan tawa kecil meluncur dari bibirnya mendengar gumaman Changmin di sela-sela usaha namja itu untuk mengatur nafas. Sedikit merasa kasihan sih, melihat wajah manis namja itu kini masih belum bisa rileks sepenuhnya karena ia belum bisa mencapai klimaksnya dengan sempurna. Namun Yunho segera membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, dan namja itu kembali menunduk dan mengambil sesuatu dari bawah tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa merasa perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, Yunho langsung mengulum benda yang ia ambil dari bawah tempat tidurnya. Membasahi benda itu dengan salivanya, dan mulai membawa benda penuh salivanya itu ke arah rektum Changmin.

Kedua bambi eyes itu terbuka lebar melihat tingkah Yunho. "A-apa yang—nghh! Yunho!"

Seluruh tubuh Changmin menegang merasakan ada benda asing yang kini memasuki rektumnya. Meskipun benda itu berbentuk kecil, namun bagi rektumnya yang belum pernah dimasuki apapun, benda itu terasa sangat aneh dan tak nyaman baginya.

Buuuzzzz!

"Nghhh! A-aahhhh...nghh..aahhh.."

Seringaian kembali terpatri di wajah Yunho saat melihat tubuh Changmin kini langsung melemas tak berdaya, sementara bibir namja itu mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Yunho junior tak bisa untuk tetap berdiam dengan tenang.

"Kulihat kau cukup menyukainya." ujarnya dengan nada suara yang sangat tenang.

"A-aaahkk!"

Yunho menatap punggung Changmin yang melengkung ke atas dengan penuh kekaguman. Sementara satu jari yang mendorong kapsul kecil berwarna merah terang untuk masuk lebih dalam ke lubang Changmin itu kini berhenti karena sudah sampai di ujung batas jarinya. Tak bisa ia dorong lebih masuk lagi meskipun ia ingin.

"Kurasa segini saja sudah cukup. Nah, it's show time."

Yunho tersenyum berbahaya sambil satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam sebuah controller dan-

"Aaaaahhhhk~! A-aahhh...nghhh...o-oohhh..aahhh..."

Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang dengan sangat kuat saat merasakan kapsul kecil yang kini tertanam di tubuhnya itu mulai bergetar dengan ritme yang cukup kuat. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa, namun getara kuat yang di berikan benda kecil itu mengirimkan getaran kuat penuh kenikmatan yang membuatnya terus-menerus mendesah tanpa henti.

"A-aaahhh~! Aaahhh..ap-apa yang-nghhh...ahhh...o-oohhh...nghhh.."

Tubuh Changmin kini benar-benar menggeliat-geliat ke segala arah karena Yunho memberikan kenikmatan tambahan dengan mengulum penisnya yang memang sudah berdiri tegak sedari tadi.

Kinerja otak Changmin seolah putus dan namja itu tak lagi bisa berfikir secara koheren. Sedari tadi kedua bibirnya terus terbuka dan mendesah-desah tanpa ia peduli lagi bahwa kini seluruh dagunya basah oleh saliva yang terus-menerus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tubuhnya sendiri blingsatan menerima badai kenikmatan yang menghujani setiap sel tubuhnya.

"Aahhh..Yunho...Yunho...nghh...Yunho please...aahhh..Yunho please..."

"Please what, Changmin?" sahut Yunho di tengah kuluman dan hisapannya pada penis Changmin yang sudah memerah.

"Aaahhhh...please Yunho...f-fuck me...nghhh...fuck me..NOW..!"

Mendengar permintaan-atau perintah?- Changmin, jelas Yunho langsung melepaskan penis Changmin dari mulutnya. Tanpa sungkan-sungkan pemilik restaurant itu langsung melepaskan seluruh bajunya dengan cepat, dan membuat Changmin drooling melihat setiap otot yang memenuhi tubuh liat dan kekar Yunho.

Tanpa sadar Changmin menjilat bibir bawahnya saat tatapannya turun ke arah penis Yunho yang panjang dan besar itu.

"Ngghhhh!"

Yunho tersenyum saat Changmin kembali mengerang ketika ia menaikkan volume getar pada kapsul vibrator yang masih tertanam denga cantik di dalam rektum Changmin.

"Berapa jari yang kau inginkan untuk pemanasan, hmm?" tanya Yunho yang tatapan predatornya kini mengawasi setiap bagian tubuh Changmin dengan penuh nafsu.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Aahhh..I want you..nghhh...fuck me raw..! Hardd-nghh... and fast..! N-no lube..no preparation...aahhh...just fuck me hard...nghhhh...NOW!"

Yunho menyeringai lebar mendengar betapa tak sabarannya Changmin saat ini, dan ia bukan orang yang bisa menahan diri setelah mendengar kata-kata yang provokatif seperti itu.

Jadi, Yunho mengumpulkan salivanya sendiri dan melumurkannya secara merata ke penis kebanggannya, sebelum—

**SLAMM!**

"AAAaaaaaarrgghhh!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dengan sangat kuat, dan punggung itu kembali melengkung indah layaknya busur. Pandangan namja itu langsung memutih saat penis Yunho yang sangat besar dan panjang itu memasuki paksa rektumnya yang sangat sempit itu.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, saat ujung kejantanan Yunho yang panjang itu melesak masuk dan mendorong kapsul vibrator d dalam tubuhnya hingga mencapai titik terdalam tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat merasakan satu titik yang di tekan dengan sangat kuat, dan di beri servis tambahan berupa getaran kuat yang membuat tubuhnya kembali meledak dalam dry orgasme-nya yang kedua.

.

..

...

Dan kesadarannya turut menghilang serta dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**Annyeong~!**

**Akhirnya author bisa curi-curi waktu lanjutin ngetik ini..**

**Harusnya ini author gak ngetik dulu cz jadwal kerja dan latihan jadi SUPER PADAT.. Jadi, maaf buat yang dari kemaren-kemaren ud nagih lanjutan ff catch me ini, bersabar sama author satu ini yah~**

**Tapi apa mau dikata, meskipun masi capek dan besok harus ngurusin jadwal padat, tapi pazt tengah malem ini, habis baca ff , tiba-tiba aja pikiran yadong author jadi full mode.. (padahal yg author baca itu ff rate T dan soal WonKyu! XD)**

**Di akalin pake baca ff rate M ttep gak ilang, jadi deh buka lepy-chan dan ngetik ff laknat penuh dosa ini..**

**Dan yang khawatir karena Yunho belom mencapai kepuasan, jangan khawatir, ini masih belum selesai koq ;p**

**Tentu aja author gak akan puas menyiksa Changmin dalam kenikmatan kalo cuma selesai begini doang, **

**Sooo, yang mau lanjutannya, WAJIB meninggalkan review, OK? **

**Oh, dan sekedar info, sekarang ini ada Fan Page di pesbuk yang khusus di dedikasikan buat para Homin Shipper yang sekarang kita sebut sebagai HOMINoids~**

**Silahka cari FP bernama TV2XQ and HoMinoids Indonesia, dan habis itu di like yaaa~ disana ada para admin yang bakal kasi pic, tebar info, dan (kalo ada) juga bakal tebar fic HoMin~**

**Last, This is February the 6th~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNG YUNHO~! Saengil Chukkae~! Happy UknowTime~!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Aahhh_... I want you... _nghhh_... fuck me raw..! Hardd—_nghh_... and fast..! N-no lube... no preparation... _aahhh_... just fuck me hard... _nghhhh_... _**NOW**_!"

Yunho menyeringai lebar mendengar betapa tak sabarannya Changmin saat ini, dan ia bukan orang yang bisa menahan diri setelah mendengar kata-kata yang provokatif seperti itu.

Jadi, Yunho mengumpulkan salivanya sendiri dan melumurkannya secara merata ke penis kebanggannya, sebelum—

**SLAMM!**

"AAAaaaaaarrgghhh!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dengan sangat kuat, dan punggung itu kembali melengkung indah layaknya busur. Pandangan namja itu langsung memutih saat penis Yunho yang sangat besar dan panjang itu memasuki paksa rektumnya yang sangat sempit itu.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, saat ujung kejantanan Yunho yang panjang itu melesak masuk dan mendorong kapsul vibrator d dalam tubuhnya hingga mencapai titik terdalam tubuhnya, seluruh tubuhnya menggelinjang kuat merasakan satu titik yang di tekan dengan sangat kuat, dan di beri servis tambahan berupa getaran kuat yang membuat tubuhnya kembali meledak dalam dry orgasme-nya yang kedua.

.

..

...

Dan kesadarannya turut menghilang serta dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho.

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin love to me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela-ShimSparCloud** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 8**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : pengennya bertahan d rate T , tapi...pindah M aja dah!

**Length** : 8 of ?

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Changmin tak mengerti, namun yang pasti, kini ia tengah merasakan mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan. Bibirnya terus meluncurkan desahan seiring dengan pergerakan yang terasa sangat nyata di dalam holenya yang harusnya masih berstatus virgin..

.

..

...

Kesadaran langsung memasuki diri Changmin dan melemparnya keluar dari alam mimpi hanya untuk—

"Nghhh... aahhh... aahhh... o-ohhh..."

—dibuat kembali mendesah sebegitu rupa merasakan kalau kini ada benda besar yang terus bergerak dengan pelan dan statis di dalam holenya.

Meskipun dalam kungkungan kenikmatan, Changmin masih bisa melihat kalau kini Yunho—namja yang sudah merebut hatinya, namja yang sudah membuatnya kalang kabut, bahkan hingga bisa membuatnya menangis itu tengah meng-karyakan kedua tangannya untuk menaburkan sesuatu di atas tubuhnya.

"Nghh... aahhh... Y-Yunhooo—nghhh..."

Changmin mengeluarkan desahan tak suka saat pergerakan di holenya terhenti.

"Ah, ah, ah. Ternyata putri tidur kita sudah bangun." ucap Yunho yang kini sudah selesai menghiasi tubuh namja di bawahnya. Ia menatap langsung pada sepasang bambi eyes yang akhirnya kembali menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"Kau tahu, menunggumu bangun benar-benar membuatku lapar. Jadi aku tadi keluar sebentar dari lubangmu yang terus menghisapku dengan ketat meskipun kau tak sadar, dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan."

Kedua mata besar Changmin membulat saat ia menyadari bahwa kini, di bagian atas tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan pancake yang dipotong kecil-kecil, dan juga... seluruh tubuhnya sudah di penuhi dengan lelehan topping coklat.

"Dan karena makananku sudah siap, aku mau makan dulu." ucap namja itu lagi sambil mengangkat sepasang sumpit dan mulai menyumpit potongan pancake yang ada di atas tubuh Changmin.

"A-aahhhh... nghhh..."

Changmin langsung mendesah tak keruan merasakan kalau sumpit itu menjepit kuat nipple kanannya.

"Oh, kelihatannya aku salah ambil ya." ucap Yunho sok polos sambil terus berusaha menyumpit nipple kanan Changmin yang sudah benar-benar menegang itu. "Tapi kenapa yang ini tetap tak bisa kuambil yah?"

"Aahhh... nghhh... Yunho—aahhhh... aaaahhhhh..."

Changmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan desahan demi desahan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya saat Yunho terus saja menggunakan sumpit itu untuk menggoda nipplenya. Menjepit-jepit. Menarik-narik. Dan yang terus saja berusaha untuk membuat nipple itu lepas dari empunya tubuh.

Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang kesana kemari menerima godaan Yunho yang seolah tak mau berhenti. Kejantanannya menegang sendiri mengikuti semua rangsangan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Aahhh... nghhh... s-stop... aaahhh—YUNHO!"

Kedua mata bulat Changmin terbuka lebar saat rangsangan yang ia rasakan itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengeluarkan rengekan tak senang, dan Yunho hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa rendah mendengarkan desahan Changmin yang merengek itu.

"Kurasa memang aku salah ambil." goda namja yang lebih tua itu sambil mulai menyumpit potongan kecil pancake yang ia sebar di tubuh Changmin.

"Nghhh.."

Changmin mengeluarkan desahan refleknya saat sumpit Yunho ikut menjepit kulit tubuhnya ketika mengambil pancake itu.

"Hmm... enak.." gumam Yunho yang kini mengunyah makanannya.

Dan tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau kepuasan yang ia rasakan itu makin bertambah karena kini Changmin menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas dan sarat akan nafsu yang tertahan. Tatapan mata Changmin membuatnya harus ekstra menahan diri agar tak langsung meledakkan orgasmenya karena memang penisnya saat ini masih tertanam dalam di hole ketat Changmin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hole ketat itu, Yunho benar-benar merasakan kenikmatan karena dengan tatapan mata yang sangat lapar itu, Changmin terus saja membuat otot rektumnya mengencang dan mengendur. Memijat-mijat penis besarnya yang dengan senang hati menerima semua perlakuan nikmat itu.

"Yun... nggghh... Yunho... mmhhh... please fuck me..!"

Changmin akhirnya mengeluarkan erangan frustasinya karena Yunho terus menggodanya. Namja di atasnya itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Dengan kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak dan terpasangi cokcstrap, Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Yunho yang terus makan dengan santai dari atas tubuhnya. Pun dengan penis namja itu yang masih menginvasi lubangnya. Satu tangan Yunho berada di atas perutnya hingga ia tak bisa menggerakkan pantatnya dan menikmati pergerakan penis besar Yunho di dalam lubangnya.

Semua itu jelas membuat Changmin frustasi karena nafsunya benar-benar sudah di ujung tanduk, sementara Yunho malah sengaja mengabaikannya.

Yunho menghentikan makannya sebentar, dan menatap ke arah Changmin. "Hmm? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya dengan nada innocent. Namja yang lebih tua itu menghiraukan Changmin dan kembali memakan potongan-potongan kecil pancake sambil terus mencubiti setiap bagian kulit tubuh Changmin.

"Nghh.. Yunho... Yunho please... aahh! F-fuck me pleasee..."

Dengan penuh kesengajaan, Yunho terus saja mengabaikan Changmin, meskipun lubang namja itu terus menjepit kejantannya dengan semakin ketat. Bisa Yunho rasakan dengan jelas kalau lubang itu terus berkedut-kedut menyelubungi penisnya. Pertanda bahwa namja di bawahnya itu benar-benar sudah menahan hasrat yang membumbung tinggi.

Saat Yunho sudah selesai dengan pancakenya, bisa ia lihat kalau air mata kembali menetes di mata Changmin, dan cairan precum sudah mengalir di ujung kejantanan Changmin yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Yunho... Yunho please... Fuck me... nghhh... fuck me please..."

Dengan tatapan sepasang bambi eyes yang berkaca-kaca. Dengan lubang hangat yang terus mengencang dan mengendur memijat penisnya. Dengan bibir penuh dosa yang terus meluncurkan kata-kata yang 'mengundang' ...bagaimana lagi Yunho bisa menahan dirinya?

Dengan mengeluarkan raungan dalam, Yunho akhirnya menarik penisnya keluar... dan langsung menghujam dengan cepat, kuat dan dalam ke lubang yang terlihat sangat kelaparan itu.

"_Aaaaahhh_~! Yun—aahh! Nghh..! Kyahh..! Aahh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! Yun—nghh.. Ho—aahh..! Aahh..!"

Tak sedikitpun memberikan jeda, setelah hujaman pertama, Yunho langsung menggenjot lubang ketat itu dengan kecepatan penuh. Menggunakan tangan kanan untuk bertumpu pada bed, dan tangan satunya menahan kaki kanan Changmin agar tetap di pinggangnya, Yunho menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat.

Bagaimana lagi, selama lima jam Changmin hilang kesadaran, Yunho hanya bisa melakukan penetrasi ringan. Bukan karena ber-asaskan moral, namun karena ia tak akan bisa menikmati desahan keras Changmin kalau ia menikmati tubuh itu saat pemilik tubuhnya tengah pingsan.

Jadi saat akhirnya ia bisa menikmati tubuh yang sudah menggodanya berminggu-minggu itu, mana mungkin ia akan bermain dengan pelan?

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! O-ohh..! Aahh..! Yunho..aahh..! Yun—... _A—Aaaaahhh_..!"

Tubuh Changmin yang sedari tadi tersentak-sentak dengan setiap hujaman keras dari Yunho kini tersentak sangat kuat. Punggungnya melengkung ke atas karena ada satu tempat yang mengirimkan getar kenikmatan yang membuat pandangannya mengabur.

Ekspresi Yunho berganti jadi penuh kemenangan, dan _smirk_ mesum itu terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya itu. Tak perlu mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Yunho langsung menghapal tempat itu, da tanpa ragu lagi ia mengarahkan ujung penisnya yang besar dan panjang itu tepat ke titik itu.

_"Aaaaahhhh~!"_

Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar memenuhi kamar tersebut. Tubuh Changmin kembali dibuat tersentak dan melengkung dalam kenikmatan saat Yunho kembali mengenai titik itu dengan sangat akurat.

"Aaahh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! Mmhh..! Aaahh..! Yunho..! Aahhh..! Aahh..! M-more~ "

Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang tak terkontrol lagi. Penetrasi yang dilakukan oleh Yunho membuat tubuhnya menerima sengatan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan ia menaikkan satu kakinya ke pinggang Yunho, bergabung dengan kaki satunya, dan kini kedua kaki yang super panjang itu mengunci pinggang Yunho agar namja di atasnya bisa bergerak dengan lebih leluasa.

"_O-oohh_~! Aahh..Yunho..hard—_harderrhh_...nghhh..! Aahhh~!"

Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Dengan kaki Changmin yang bertengger manis di pinggangnya, ia tak perlu lagi memegangi kaki kanan namja itu. Demi memenuhi permintaan sang mahasiswa Seoul University itu, Yunho melarikan satu tangannya tadi ke bongkahan kenyal pantat Changmin.

Remas. Remas. Remas. Dan Yunho terus meremas pantat kenyal yang tanpa noda itu tanpa bosan. Namun ia bisa menggunakan waktu selanjutnya untuk bermain dengan dua bulatan pantat kenyal itu. Untuk kali ini, biarlah ia cuma sebentar memainkannya.

Tangan Yunho yang lebar itu kini mencengkeram pantat Changmin. Dan begitu ia menghujam keras ke lubang panas itu, Yunho mendorong pantat itu ke arah depan.

Lenguhan keras Changmin bercampur dengan geraman rendah Yunho saat penis Yunho bisa melesak makin ke dalam, dan bisa menekan spot itu dengan lebih kuat lagi.

Terus, dan terus Yunho menggerakkan pantat Changmin, hingga akhirnya tanpa perlu bimbingan tangannya, Changmin bisa bergerak sendiri mengikuti setiap gerakan penetrasi yang ia lakukan.

Tubuh Changmin memanas hingga ke puncak. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah oleh keringat meskipun hawa kamar itu seharusnya dingin karena AC yang menyala kuat. Setiap penetrasi kuat yang dilakukan Yunho ke dalam tubuhnya membuat ia terus dan terus dan terus mengeluarkan desahan. Dan seiring tiap desahan yang meluncur, semakin panas pula suhu ruangan ini dibuatnya.

Kedua tangannya menggila dalam belenggu _handcuff_ yang terus berbunyi berisik. Bunyi kedua besi itu menemani suara desahan dan lenguhan Changmin, serta bunyi tubrukan kuat antara _bedpost_ ini dengan dinding kamar ini.

Pandangan Changmin mengabur dalam kenikmatan. Ia tak tahu lagi mengenai hal-hal semacam nama lengkapnya lagi. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Yunho, panas, nikmat, dan sesak yang kini bermuara ke bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! Yunho..please—nghh..!"

Tubuh Changmin tak lagi mampu menahan segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho. Seluruh tubuhnya terus bergetar setiap menerima hujaman kuat dari namja yang sudah merebut separuh jiwanya itu. Setiap sel tubuhnya meneriakkan pelepasan karena Yunho tak sedikitpun memelankan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Aaahh..please Yunho..please—nghhh...please..."

Ingin rasanya Yunho mengabaikan rengekan itu. Namun melihat air mata yang kembali membasahi wajah itu... ujung kejantanan yang sudah memerah gelap... sepasang bibir sintal yang terus melantunkan permohonan... dan sepasang bambi eyes yang menatapnya dengan penuh pengharapan... hati kecil Yunho tak sanggup lagi kalau hanya menuruti sang amarah yang dikendalikan rasa cemburu.

"Nghhhh..Yunho—please... please... I can't—nghhhh... anymore... Yunho pleasee.."

"Katakan, siapa pemilik dari tubuhmu ini, Shim Changmin?"

"Nghh... kau.. tubuhku—aahh..! milikmu Yunho... nghh... pleasee.."

"Your heart, your body, your soul belongs to me. _You're mine, Changmin_."

"YES! Nghh... yes Yunho... _I'm yours_... nghhh... absolutely yours.. So pleasee...please Yunho.."

Akhirnya tangan kekar itu bergerak ke selatan. Meraih cockstrap itu dengan cukup kesulitan karena memang ia sendiri tak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya menggauli namja di bawahnya ini begitu saja.

Jadi meskipun agak kesulitan, akhirnya Yunho sanggup melepaskan cockstrap itu, dan cukup hanya dengan satu hujaman saja, Changmin akhirnya mengerang dengan sangat keras dengan benih yang langsung menyembur keluar dengan banyaknya.

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhh_—YUNHO!"

Tubuh Changmin kini benar-benar melengkung ke atas dengan lenturnya karena Yunho kini mengocok kejantanannya seolah ingin memeras keluar semua sperma yang ia tahan beberapa waktu tadi. Dan kegiatan tangan Yunho itu membuat Changmin makin melayang tinggi ke langit ketujuh karena kenikmatan berganda yang ia dapatkan.

Mengejar orgasmenya sendiri yang sudah semakin mendekat, Yunho tak menghiraukan Changmin yang masih menikmati klimaksnya. Namja yang lebih tua itu kembali menggenjot lubang yang semakin ketat mennyelubungi penis besarnya itu.

Tak seperti gerakan awal yang teratur, penetrasi Yunho kali ini terasa lebih liar dan tak terkendali. Gerakan pendek, namun kuat dan cepat yang ia lakukan tanpa jeda itu bukti bahwa kini Yunho sendiri ikut tenggelam dalam kebutuhan untuk mencapai klimaksnya dengan segera.

Melihat Changmin yang masih terus memejamkan mata dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan sensasi mencapai puncak itu membuat Yunho hilang akal. Dan lubang yang kini terasa rakus menyedot penisnya dengan ketat itu membuat Yunho tak membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi untuk mencapai orgasmenya.

"Changmin—!"

Dengan gerakan kuat dan cepat, Yunho menghujam masuk sedalam-dalamnya, dan menyemburkan benihnya. Tak lama, ia kembali bergerak karena ingin menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan cara menggenjot lubang Changmin dan mendapatkan friksi nikmat dari pijatan dinding-dinding rektum Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

.

"Slurrpp... slurrpp.."

"Aaahh... o-ohhhh... Yunho... Yunho—nghhh.."

Desahan itu kembali memenuhi kamar yang tadi sempat sunyi sejenak. Diikuti dengan berisiknya suara besi _handcuff_ yang kini tertarik kesana kemari mengikuti pergerakan liar sang pemilik tangan terborgol.

"Sluurrpp.."

Tubuh Changmin blingsatan saat Yunho kembali menjajah tubuhnya begitu nafas mereka berdua kembali teratur. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, namja yang lebih muda itu menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilati seluruh tubuh Changmin yang tadi penuh dengan toping coklat yang manis itu.

Detak jantung seolah berhenti sejenak saat Yunho mencapai nipplenya, dan membuka mulut—dan langsung berdetak gila-gilaan saat mulut itu meraup nipplenya.

Desahan langsung meluncur bersahut-sahutan dari bibir sintalnya karena Yunho dengan lihainya menggoda dan memainkan nipplenya itu. Lidah namja itu berputar-putar di sekitar areola, menggelitik bagian gelap di sekitar tonjolan nipplenya.

"_A-aaaahhhh_... mmhhh.."

Kedua tangan Changmin yang tertahan, menggenggam kuat teralis di _bedpost_ itu untuk menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan sementara bibirnya mendesah dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan.

Lidah nakal itu mulai kembali masuk ke mulut, dan bibir Yunho mengerucut untuk melakukan hisapan kuat.

"Nghhh... O-oohh..! Nghhh... aahhh... aahhh.."

Kejantanan Changmin yang tadi lemas itu mulai setengah ereksi sementara tubuhnya mulai menggeliat di bawah hisapan kuat Yunho pada nipplenya. Desahan yang keluar dengan suara pelan itu mulai meningkat volumenya.

Merasa cukup dengan hisapan itu, Yunho kini menunjukkan giginya, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mendengar—

"**AH!** Nghh... Aaahh...! Yunho..."

—erangan kaget karena Yunho menggigit nipple mungil yang kenyal menggodanya itu.

Kali ini ereksi Changmin benar-benar langsung full. Pun begitu pula dengan milik Yunho yang memang sedari awal tak pernah mencabut penisnya dari lubang hangat Changmin. Belum puas dan sudah mulai ketagihan untuk terus berada dalam lubang sempit itu.

Dan karena penisnya sudah kembali dalam keadaan _hard on_, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Yunho kembali menggenjot lubang Changmin.

Tubuh Changmin tersentak dan ia menggelinjang keenakan. Dengan posisi Yunho yang sangat menunduk dan agak merapat pada tubuhnya, ujung kejantanan Changmin yang sensitif itu menempel pada perut Yunho. Dan seiring tubuh Yunho yang bergerak, begitu juga dengan ujung kejantanan Yunho yang menerima rangsangan tak sengaja itu.

"Aaahhhhh... nghhh... aaahhhh... aahhhh..."

Dan lidah nakal itu kembali menjelajahi tubuh Changmin, mengikuti alur coklat yang masih bertumpuk tindih di tubuh putih Changmin yang lezat itu. Sementara sang pemilik lidah itu tak berhenti sedikitpun bergerak mempenetrasi lubang hangat yang sempit itu.

Gerakan Yunho tak menemukan kelelahan ataupun kebosanan. Tubuh yang memiliki stamina kuat itu tetap statis bergerak dengan _hard_, _fast_ and _deep_ dalam memberikan kenikmatan pada tubuh di bawahnya—dan juga pada tubuhnya sendiri. Dan dengan lubang yang masih saja terasa sempit dan juga otot yang terus mencengkeram setiap inchi penisnya, mana mungkin Yunho bisa merasakan bosan pada hal yang mulai menjadi salah satu candunya ini?

Selain itu, meski dengan lidah dan mulut yang sibuk dengan tubuh atas Changmin, serta penis yang sibuk dengan lubang hangat itu, tak pernah sekalipun Yunho melewatkan sweet spot itu untuk ia tekan dengan ujung penisnya yang panjang itu.

Karena itu, tak perlu waktu lama bagi Changmin untuk kembali merasakan orgasmenya mendekat, dan kali ini Yunho menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menutupi lubang kecil di ujung kejantanan Changmin. Membuat tubuh yang terbaring pasrah itu kembali merontak-ronta dengan tak senang.

"Nghh..! Aahh..! Aahh..! Cumm..! Please—nghh..! Nghh..! Aahhh..! Please..!"

Yunho tak menjawab rengekan Changmin di sela desahan-desahan itu karena sekarang ini ia sendiri tengah mengejar klimaksnya yang semakin mendekat. Dengan pelepasan yang tertahan, lubang Changmin yang reaktif itu kini semakin mengencang. Membuat Yunho harus menahan diri untuk tak menggeram senang merasakan penisnya semakin ketat dihimpit lubang yang memang sangat rakus akan penisnya itu.

"Changmin—!"

Yunho melesakkan dirinya sedalam mungkin di lubang Changmin saat klimaks datang menghampirinya. Dan saat ia melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Changmin, namja muda itu menggerakkan pantat dan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatan sendiri menggunakan penis Yunho, sebelum akhirnya Changmin mencapai orgasmenya dengan meneriakkan nama Yunho dengan lantang.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Saranghae.."

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Annyeooong~!**

**First : #26thPrinceShimDay**

**Saengil Chukkae Uri Shim Max Choikang Changmiiinnnn~!**

**Be more and more succesfull, and always stay by Yunho side. Don't ever leave him, cz without each other, you'll life a half life.**

**Second : seperti janji author sendiri, ff ini akan kembali apdet dengan full NC di hari ultahnya Changmin. Sudah cukup HOT kah ini? Sudah bisa memuaskan hasrat yang dari kemaren author gantung dengan pingsannya Changmin?**

**Apa kalian para yadongers masi tetep belom puas, hmm? Kalo belom puas, bagaimana lagi author harus menistakan Changmin disini? #lebay #plak**

**Third : Info lagi, ada fanpage di FB dengan nama TV2XQ and Hominoids Indonesi yang khusus buat para HominShipper. Tapi kalau kalian bukan HominShipper tapi masih cukup memiliki respek yang baik dengan HominCouple, bisa like page itu dan bertemu dengan sesama pecinta HominCouple.**

**Oh, dan author ingatkan, yang namanya FANWAR, apalagi cuma karena masalah couple itu hanya menunjukkan kalo kalian itu berpikiran sempit. Kalo kalian suka YunJae dan tak bisa menerima kehadiran HoMin,ya sudah, jauhi FF dan fanpage yang berbau HoMin. Jangan merepotkan diri dengan mengurusi couple lain, dan memberikan jejak berupa kata-kata kasar yang menunjukkan betapa rendahnya diri anda sendiri ;)**

**Last, seperti biasa, author akan selalu meninggalkan TBC dengan cukup menggantung. Jadi, buat yang masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya, silahkan tingalkan jejak di kotak review biar authornya semangat ngelanjutin FF ini lagi ya~**

**Salam, HoMinoids. **


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

.

"Saranghae.."

.

.

_Are u captivated to me?_

_Are u fallin love to me?_

_I'm not that easy, boy..._

_Catch Me if you wanna~_

_._

.

.

.

**Ela Ela Changminnie** presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

"**Catch Me" ch. 9**

**Pairing** : absolutely HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : pengennya bertahan d rate T , tapi...pindah M aja dah!

**Length** : 9 of 9. So, this is LAST CHAP!

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's, FirstSeme!Min—NextUke!Min, Playboy!Min, Cold!Yun

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

Yunho menatap ke arah namja yang masih terikat di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan jadi memendek saat ia menatap pada sepasang bambi eyes yang sedari awal sudah memenjara hatinya itu. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh... _cinta_?

"Jangan bercanda denganku." geram Yunho sambil mengurung tubuh Changmin. Ekspresi di wajah tampan itu mengeras, menutupi rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang berasal dari bibir sintal yang mengucap kata cinta padanya.

Yunho tahu kalau ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Awal mulanya, ia hanya sekedar tertarik pada Changmin saat melihat namja itu di pesta. Ketertarikan itu membuat ia memulai semua permainan ini. Permainan dimana dengan sengaja ia menggoda dan sedikit melecehkan namja muda itu, dan membuat Changmin berusaha membalasnya.

Semua ini hanya permainan. Permainan yang semakin lama semakin memanas karena ia tak pernah menyangka kalau namja muda itu benar-benar menggunakan segala keahliannya untuk menggoda dirinya.

Tak bisa Yunho pungkiri, hampir setiap pagi, ia selalu bangun dengan penuh semangat. Berspekulasi dengan penuh antusiasme mengenai akankah Changmin akan datang ke tempatnya, apa yang akan di lakukan Changmin hari ini, outfit apa yang akan namja itu gunakan, kalimat apa yang akan meluncur dari bibir penuh itu, dan lain sebagainya.

...dan itulah yang membuat Yunho merasakan semangat dalam menjalani harinya.

Permainan ini sudah bukan lagi sekedar permainan ketika Seo memintanya berbicara mengenai Changmin. Ia ingat dengan jelas ucapan Seohyun saat ia mengantar sepupunya itu ke tempat Yonghwa. _"Oppa, aku senang melihat oppa kembali bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Kuharap oppa bisa cepat mendapatkan Changmin, karena ia bisa membuat ekspresi oppa jadi lebih lembut. Jangan terlalu lama menggodanya, karena aku tahu oppa juga sudah mencintai Changmin. Dan kuharap saat aku kembali kesini, oppa dan Changmin sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Arraseo?"_

Waktu itu ia masih belum begitu menganggap ucapan Seohyun. Memang benar kalau ia tertarik pada pemuda itu. Tapi hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Dan pemikirannya itu langsung di balik seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika esoknya ia menemukan Changmin, dan mendapat durian runtuh saat mendapatkan blowjob dari namja itu.

Hati dan pikirannya ikut berbahagia dengan tubuhnya saat mendengar kalau Changmin cemburu pada Seohyun. Semua perasaan yang tadinya ia tutupi dengan pemikiran bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada tubuh namja itu sudah melepaskan diri dari sangkarnya. Yunho mengakui, bahwa semua rasa ketertarikan itu sudah berubah menjadi cinta seiring ia melihat semua tingkah namja itu.

Dan setelah ia menyadari kalau yang ia rasakan itu adalah cinta, kenyataan pahit kalau Changmin tak memiliki perasaan itu memukulnya dengan keras.

Lima hari namja itu tak menunjukkan diri di tempatnya, dan ia malah menemukan kalau namja yang ia cintai itu tengah bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja dan namja-namja yang tidak ia kenal!

Kemarahan dan kecemburuan memenuhi hati dan pikirannya.

Dan kini luka di hatinya yang masih menganga dan mengeluarkan darah itu seolah disiram dengan garam oleh kata-kata cinta dari Changmin. Ia menatap Changmin yang masih terikat dengan tatapan dingin.

"Yunho... saranghae.." ucap mahasiswa muda itu lagi dengan suaranya yang mulai serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan mendesah. Ia tak tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk di kepala Yunho, namun ia tak bisa bertahan jika Yunho melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin dan ekspresi keras seperti itu. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa bertahan jika di tatap dengan dingin oleh orang yang kau cintai. "Yunho _please_..."

"Permainan ini sudah berakhir, Changmin." ucap Yunho lirih. Ia menatap sepasang bambi eyes itu. Menemukan tatapan yang membuat hatinya berharap... —tapi tidak. Itu hanya angannya semata. Changmin tak mencintainya. Yang selama ini namja itu lakukan hanya mengikuti alur permainan yang sudah ia ciptakan. Jadi, tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta yang diberikan namja itu pasti bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi ini sudah berakhir sekarang."

Yunho mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang bambi eyes Changmin. Namja itu melepas handcuff yang menahan kedua tangan Changmin."Permainan ini sudah berakhir. Pergi dan jangan pernah datang lagi ke tempatku."

Changmin melebarkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan Yunho. Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan jemarinya dengan cepat berusaha meraih Yunho. Meskipun tangannya mati rasa, namun pikirannya menyuruh tangannya agar berusaha meraih tubuh Yunho.

Walaupun tubuhnya sangat lelah, namun dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia melingkarkan satu kakinya ke pinggang Yunho. Dengan kaki dan tangan memeluk Yunho, Changmin menggunakan sisa tenaga dan berat tubuhnya sendiri untuk memutar tubuh mereka. Membuat posisi mereka berbalik dengan Yunho di bawah dan Changmin berada di atas.

"Shit! Jangan bercanda denganku, Jung!" marah Changmin yang tak terima dengan ucapan Yunho. Jelas saja Changmin marah. Lima hari ia tak bertemu dengan Yunho saja sudah membuatnya nyaris gila. Saat sudah bertemu, ia berada dalam posisi terikat, dan akhirnya merasakan surga dunia ketika Yunho mengambil keperjakaannya.

Dan Yunho bilang kalau ini hanya permainan yang sudah waktunya berakhir?!

**Jangan bercanda!**

"C-Changmin?" tanya Yunho kaget saat melihat kalau kini posisi mereka berbalik dengan ia yang berada di bawah.

"Kau jangan bercanda denganku, Jung!" seru Changmin sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, dan—

**BUGH!**

Yunho yang langsung memejamkan mata saat melihat kepalan tangan Changmin melayang itu kini membuka matanya saat ia tak merasakan benturan keras yang menyebabkan bunyi itu. Ia melihat wajah Changmin yang berada di depan wajahnya, dan dengan jelas ia tahu kalau kepalan tinju Changmin itu berakhir pada bantal di sebelahnya.

"Ini bukan permainan karena aku ini benar-benar menginginkanmu. Aku ini mencintaimu, Jung Yunho! Apa otakmu itu terlalu bodoh sampai hal macam begini saja kau tak mengerti?!" seru Changmin penuh emosi.

"K-kau... mencintaiku?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya, dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi dengan sesuatu yang kini menusuk-nusuk pantatnya. Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk meremas ereksi Yunho yang baru saja terbangun, dan menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya untuk menekan-nekan penis besar yang sudah menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Nghh... Min.."

Changmin menatap wajah Yunho yang penuh kenikmatan, dan ia mulai mengangkat dirinya. Menempatkan posisi tubuhnya hingga kini lubangnya yang masih basah dan licin dengan cairan Yunho, bisa berada tepat di atas penis besar Yunho yang kini sudah berdiri sempurna.

"Apa kau pikir—"

Changmin menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan hingga mulut rektumnya bertemu dengan kepala penis Yunho.

"—kalau aku akan cemburu—"

Menggunakan berat tubuhnya, Changmin mulai memasukkan penis Yunho itu ke dalam lubangnya yang masih saja terasa sempit.

"Changminhh.."

"—dan bahkan sampai menangis kesal melihatmu dengan yeoja lain—"

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya merasakan kalau kepala penis Yunho sudah benar-benar memasuki dan melebarkan lubangnya.

"-kalau bukan karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, huh, Jung Yunho?!"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Changmin mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, dan ia terjun bebas ke bawah hingga penis besar Yunho langsung menerobos dengan kuat dan keras ke dalam lubangnya.

_"Ngghhh~!"_

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin, keduanya mengerang dengan keras merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang getarannya sampai merasuk ke dalam sumsum tulang mereka.

Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya, dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya merasakan kalau kini ia benar-benar terasa penuh. Penuh, baik secara fisik, maupun di dalam hati.

"Yunho... Yunho.." sedangkan bibirnya sendiri kini terus terbuka dan memenggil-mangil nama Yunho, nama pria yang sudah membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pikiran Yunho saat ini terasa sedang di awang-awang. Kenikmatan melanda tubuhnya yang tengah tegang karena tubuh naked dan ucapan Changmin padanya.

Namun pikiran yang mengawang itu tersentak fokus kembali saat Changmin meluncurkan namanya di setiap desahan nafasnya. Dan hanya cukup dengan itu, Yunho mengerti.

Mengerti dengan sepenuhnya, kalau perasaan cinta yang sudah bersemi di hatinya untuk Changmin, ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Changmin benar-benar hanya miliknya.

_Miliknya_.

_Seutuhnya_.

_Hanya miliknya seorang._

"A-aah! Y-Yunho... ke-kenapa kau jadi bertambah besar.." keluh Changmin yang kini sedang berusaha membiasakan dirinya dengan ukuran Yunho yang memenuhi dirinya—tapi sekarang malah penis di dalam tubuhnya itu menjadi semakin besar.

Yunho hanya menyeringai saja dan kedua tangan nakalnya kini meraih tonjolan nipple yang menggoda penglihatanya itu. Perasaan euphoria yang melanda dirinya karena mengetahui bahwa namja yang kini tengah menaiki tubuhnya itu adalah miliknya, membuat ia tak bisa menahan dirinya.

"Move, Changmin." perintahnya dengan nada tegas, sementara kini ia mulai bermain dengan tonjolan nipple Changmin. Menyentil, menjepit dan mencubitnya dengan lembut, yang membuat ia sendiri menggeram nikmat karena otot rektum Changmin berkedut merasakan sensasi pada nipplenya itu.

"Ah, kau suka aku bermain dengan nipplemu ini, huh?" goda Yunho, yang menghasilkan kalimat tak jelas dari Changmin karena bercampur dengan desahan yang terus berlompatan keluar dari bibirnya.

Satu tangan Yunho bergerak turun dan meremas pantat kenyal Changmin, membuat namja yang tengah mendesah karena permainan tangan Yunho di nipplenya, tanpa sadar mulai menggoyangkan pantatnya dan membuat Yunho mengerang keenakan.

**PLAK!**

_"Ngghh~!"_

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget merasakan pantatnya panas karena tamparan tangan Yunho padanya. Otot-otot rektumnya bereaksi gila-gilaan dengan mencengkeram kuat penis besar Yunho di dalamnya.

"Nghh... bergerak Min!" perintah Yunho sambil menahan erangan yang berkumpul di pangkal tenggorokannya.

Changmin mengerjapkan mata dan kini terfokus pada wajah Yunho yang terlihat penuh kenikmatan. Hatinya penuh dengan perasaan bangga karena ia lah yang membuat Yunho merasakan kenikmatan, dan ia tahu bagaimana membuat Yunho merasakan nikmat yang lebih lagi.

Changmin menepis kasar tangan yang Yunho yang masih bertengger di dadanya. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan bahu Yunho agar namja itu berada dalam posisi terlentang.

"Kau mau aku bergerak, hmm?" Changmin tersenyum menggoda, dan menaikkan pantatnya sedikit, dan menurunkannya kembali dengan cepat.

"Aahhh~!"

Changmin mengerang keras merasakan pergerakan penis Yunho di dalam rektumnya, sebelum ia kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya. "Mmhh... kau suka itu, Yunhoohh~?" tanya Changmin dengan suara desahannya yang menggoda itu.

Yunho menggeram dan menjawab ucapan namja itu dengan kembali meremas pantat kenyal Changmin yang enak itu.

"Mmhh.. Yunho... Yunhoo.." Changmin mendesah saat ia mulai bergerak dengan ritme yang teratur. Meskipun hanya berupa gerakan naik-turun yang singkat, mahasiswa Seoul University itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah karena setiap gerakannya itu membuat penis Yunho keluar masuk ke dalam rektumnya. Memijat setiap sudut dinding lubangnya, dan mengirimkan sensasi menggetarkan ke dalam sumsum tulangnya.

"Nghh... mmhh...Yunho... _nghhh_...YUNHO!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat tubuh Yunho ikut bergerak, dan tiba-tiba menusuk keras saat ia menurunkan tubuhnya. Sejenak Changmin merasakan pandangannya memutih dan pikirannya melayang dalam kenikmatan saat gerakan Yunho menyentuh titik prostatnya dengan sangat akurat.

"Aahh..! _Nghhh_..! Aaahh..! Aahhh..! Yunhoo..._ngghhh_..! Aaahhhh... _Ngghhhh_..."

Yunho menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang berlumurkan nafsu menggebu. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Changmin yang berada di atasnya itu benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di bahunya, tubuh Changmin benar-benar menunduk mengurung tubuhnya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kewarasan Yunho makin menghilang, melainkan ekspresi wajah Changmin yang kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Kepala namja itu menunduk, membuat helai-helai rambutnya yang basah akan keringat jadi membingkai wajahnya dengan sangat sexy. Sepasang bambi eyes yang dulu mengingatkannya pada boneka rusa kesayangannya itu terpejam erat dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan kenikmatan tiada tara. Pipi yang agak chubby itu terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat merah yang terus mnghiasinya.

Dan yang terakhir, bibir namja dengan lebar sambil menyerukan erangan-erangan dan terus mendesahkan namanya. Saliva lolos dari sudut-sudut bibir karena bahkan tak sekejap pun namja itu sanggup mengatupkan bibir menahan desahan yang terus memaksa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aahhh... Aaahhh... _Nghhh_..! Mmhh... Yunho... Aaahhhh... Yunhooo... _nghhh_..."

Semua pemandangan itu, dan juga dengan lubang ketat yang sedari tadi memanjakan dan memijat-mijat penisnya dengan kuat dan kencang membuat birahi namja itu semakin menggila.

Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh kedua insan yang masih terus bersenggama dengan nafsu yang semakin memuncak itu. Panas tubuh mereka dalam menghayati dan menikmati kegiatan intim itu membuat AC yang di set dengan suhu sangat dingin tak sanggup menghilangkan keringat panas yang terus terbentuk.

Geraman-geraman halus meluncur dari bibir Yunho setiap kali lubang Changmin berkedut dan bergerak naik turun mengocok penisnya. Sementara desahan nama Yunho dan erangan keras tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir Changmin setiap kali Yunho kembali memasuki lubangnya dengan sentakan keras, dan menghajar titik prostatnya dengan akurasi tinggi.

"Aahhh..! _Nghh_...! Yunho... Yunho.. Nghhhh...aku... _nghhh_...coming...aaahhh... Yunho...Aahh..! _Nghhh_...!"

Desahan Changmin makin menjadi karena merasakan klimaks yang semakin mendekat. Otot-otot tubuhnya mengencang, dan gerakan naik-turunnya menunggangi penis besar Yunho semakin cepat, semakin cepat dan semakin cepat demi mengejar klimaks di depan mata.

"Aaahh..! Aahhh...! _Nghhh_...! Yunho... _Nghhh_..! Mmhhh..! Yunho..! Aaahhh..! Aaahh..! Yunhoo..! _Nghhhh_..!"

Tak hanya Changmin, desahan penuh keputusasaan yang di serukan namja itu untuk mencapai klimaks membuat Yunho semakin terbakar gairah. Gerakan cepat dan pendek Changmin pada penisnya mau tak mau membuat ia sendiri semakin mendekati klimaksnya.

Tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi berada di pantat Changmin kini berpindah ke pinggang ramping namja itu dan bertengger kuat di sana. Dengan menggeretakkan gigi, Yunho menancapkan kedua tumit kakinya kuat-kuat ke tempat tidur mereka. Ia menurunkan panggulnya lebih dalam saat Changmin bergerak naik, dan saat Changmin bergerak turun, dengan bertumpu pada tumitnya, Yunho menghujam dengan kuat, cepat dan dalam ke lubang Changmin.

"Aaahhhh..! **YUNHO**! _Ngghhh_...**Ah**! Aahhhhh...! Hard...aahhh..._hardeerhhh_..!"

Changmin melenguh keras merasakan Yunho menghantam prostatnya dengan sangat kuat. Membuatnya terus melihat bintang di balik matanya saat Yunho menghajar prostatnya dengan semakin kuat dan semakin cepat. Ia sendiri pun semakin menggila menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti arahan dari tangan kuat Yunho di pingganggnya.

"Aahh! _Ngghh_! O-oohh! Yeshhh! _Ngghh_! _Ngghh_! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Yunho! Yunho! I can't.._ngghh_! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh!"

Yunho menggeram kuat saat otot-otot dinding Changmin semakin kuat berkontrasi. Penisnya yang berkedut-kedut terus di manjakan dengan dinding yang mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Membuat Yunho sendiri tak bisamenahan dirinya lagi.

Gerakan Yunho semakin tak terkendali karena kini ia membiarkan insting tubuhnya sendiri yang mencari kenikmatan. Dengan kuat dan cepat ia terus menghantam, menusuk dan terus menghajar lubang Changmin dengan kecepatan bagai binatang buas.

Pikiran Changmin tak lagi bisa berfungsi secara normal. Desahan dan erangan yang terus meluncur dari bibirnya kini berubah menjadi lenguhan tak jelas yang hanya berfungsi menunjukkan betapa larutnya ia dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Min, hhh..look at me..."

Changmin mengeluarkan lenguhan protes saat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dengan tiba-tiba. Baru saat ia membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Yunho, namja itu kembali bergerak seirama dengan gerakan pinggul Changmin.

Dengan mata yang saling mengunci tatapan masing-masing, gerakan Yunho menjadi semakin cepat, dan Changmin terus melenguh keras dan mengikuti gerakan Yunho dengan sama bernafsunya.

"Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Yunho..! _Ngghh_! Mmhh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Yunho! Yunho! Yunho.."

"Saranghae..Changmin.."

Tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat dan seluruh sel tubuhnya bertaut dengan kuat sebelum—

_**"AAAAAAAaaaahhhhh~~!"**_

Orgasme Changmin meledak dengan sangat kuat. Sekeras erangan yang ia keluarkan, sekuat itu pula seluruh otot tubuhnya berkontraksi kuat menikmati klimaks yang meghantamnya dengan sangat kuat. Bibirnya tersu terbuka, dan pandangannya tak lagi fokus karena hanya warna putih yang memenuhi pandangannya.

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya merasakan otot dinding Changmin mencengkeram kuat penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Namun tak ingin melewatkan kenikmatan itu, Yunho tetap terus bergerak di dalam lubang Changmin yang kini sangat ketat-ketat-ketat itu.

"Aahhh..Yunho...saranghae..."

Satu kata itulah yang membuat Yunho menghujam dengan kuat dan dalam, dan meraungkan kenikmatannya saat ia menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Changmin yang sempit itu. Membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam, membiarkan semua benihnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Changmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh.."

Changmin terbangun dengan perasaan hangat di dalam hatinya. Namun begitu ia berusaha untuk meregangkan badannya, seluruh otot tubuhnya memprotes, dan—

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Changmin?"

Kedua kelopak mata Changmin langsung membuka lebar mendengar suara bass rendah itu.

"Yu—"

Changmin berusaha berdehem, namun tetap saja tenggorokannya terasa tak nyaman. Suaranya serak, dan ia merasa sangat haus sekarang ini.

"Nah, nah. Ayo minum dulu." ucap Yunho yang kini ikut naik ke atas tempat tidur dan membantunya untuk duduk.

"Argkh!" keluh Changmin saat bagian bawah tubuhnya memprotes gerakannya itu.

"Ups! Maaf. Aku akan menata bantal di punggungmu, jadi kau tetap bisa minum dan tak terlalu menekan lubangmu yang masih memerah sakit itu." ucap Yunho yang langsung melakukan apa yang ia katakan, dan setelah Changmin sudah agak nyaman dengan posisinya, namja yang lebih tua itu langsung menyodorkan segelas air dingin.

Changmin menyambut gelas itu, dan dalam sekejap, semua isi miuman itu sudah mendinginkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering dan meradang.

Yunho yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil, dan tangan namja itu menelusup di bawah selimut, dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Changmin dengan possesif.

"Yunho..?"

"Yes, baby?" sahut Yunho cepat sambil menciumi kepala Changmin dari samping, dan menghirup aroma khas Changmin dengan senyum yang terus tersemat.

Changmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya tak suka. "Jangan panggil aku baby." sergahnya tak suka. Changmin kemudian melihat ke arah tubuhnya yang masih telanjang, sedikit menyibak selimutnya, dan kedua matanya membulat lebar.

"Yah! Kau menandai hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku!" protes namja itu saat melihat hampir setiap jengkal tubuhnya terdapat bekas-bekas kissmark dan bitemark yang tersebar merata.

"Hmm, itu karena kau itu milikku, dan aku akan selalu menandai setiap hal yang menjadi milikku." sahut Yunho santai tangannya menelusuri setiap jejak cinta yang ia tinggalkan di tubuh Changmin. Sepasang mata beruang itu berkilat penuh kepossesifan melihat bahwa ia sudah menandai tubuh Changmin, hingga siapapun akan tahu kalau Changmin adalah miliknya.

"Milikku.." gumam Yunho sembari menelusuri jejak cintanya di paha mulus Changmin yang kini tak lagi mulus. "Kau milikku, Changmin. Jadi, jangan sampai aku melihatmu bersama dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain dengan tubuh yang saling bersentuhan, arra?"

Bulu kuduk Changmin meremang penuh antisipasi mendengar suara kelam Yunho yang menjanjikan ancaman dan kepossesifan akan dirinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimiliki, dan ini sungguh menyenangkan!

"Aku tahu. Tapi itu juga berlaku untukmu, Yunho." balas Changmin. "Selama aku ini hanya milikmu seorang, kau pun juga hanya milikku saja. Aku tak mau melihatmu pergi bersama yeoja... seperti yang waktu itu."

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai mendengar nada possesif yang ada dalam suara Changmin. Tanpa basa-basi, namja itu langsung menangkup wajah Changmin.

"Kau sudah menangkapku, dan kini aku juga milikmu, sama seperti kau yang adalah milikku seorang." ucap Yunho sebelum menyegel pernyataan cinta paling possesive di dunia itu.

.

.

_You've catch me succesfully, baby._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Aaaahhhh~**

**Akhirnya tamat juga ini ff chaptered paling mesum dan rate NC paling hot yang pernah aku buat~**

**Gimana NC penutupnya?**

**Masih HOT kah?**

**Kalo kurang HOT, sini aku deketin ke kompor yang lagi nyala paling panas~ #plakk**

**Sebenernya bisa-bisa aja sih kalo aku buat lebih panjang. Tapi kan rasanya nggak asyik banget kalo baca ff yang chapternya terlalu panjang,ntar jadi ngalahin sinetron ni negara kita =..= Jadi, aku cukupkan aja disini, Ok?**

**Lagipula, kalo di lanjut2in, nanti aku bisa-bisa dikenal sebage author mesum (NOOOO!)**

**Aku kan nggak semesum kalian, para readerku tersayang. So, ff ini aku tamatkan disini aja yah. **

**Kalau ada kritik dan saran, bisa dilayangkan ke kotak review, **

**Dan last, sampai jumpa lagi denganku di ff yang lain~**


End file.
